Hikari no Jukyo (The dwelling place of Light)
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: It's vacation time! Diana with no place to stay as the Cavendish estate is being renewed is forced to stay in school. But now, maintenance is to be done. With a spare ticket to Japan, courtesy of one Kagari Atsuko, she'll be off for a vacation she'll never forget. Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO this is a part of my post for ideas/requests from my tumblr and I thought I'd share it here too for the other readers. Though this will be a two-shot. I overdid it, my bad. Now, there's a part that is supposed to be "quintet" instead of "quartet" because I miscounted the girls… Sorry! I can't find it. But anyway, different from A Warm Diana story setting, and you'll know why later.**

 **Kill me for the slight (?) OCness… I am way too sleepy.**

 **If you wanna jump to romance, jump to the end, but feel the build guys… since I'm bad at this. XD**

 **croissantrose71- the person who submitted**

" **maybe Diana pays Akko a visit in Japan and Akko is in a kimono or something? Idk it seems like it'd be pretty gay :3"**

 **Got it ;)**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

It was quiet.

That alone was normal, especially if you consider the fact that Diana Cavendish was sat alone in the library, at her favorite table, indulging herself in a sweet, historical and educationally beneficial novel at just around sunset.

It was quiet.

As it usually was in this time and place, as it should be.

However, the heiress felt it to be… _too_ quiet.

A sigh escaped her lips as she shut the book with a clap. Looking around, it was rather lonely compared to how it usually was during school days-

Ah yes, the reason why she felt as if the whole place was deserted, was probably because it really was, because, as it was announced in the earlier closing ceremony, it was time for vacation period to begin.

Needless to say, there was quite the bustle from all the students, from fussing about how they needed to clean up and pack again, deciding what gifts to bring home, to squealing and/or jumping for joy at the knowledge that they'd finally get more than a weekend of rest from all the training and studying received for a full semester. And that, even for the prodigious student, was honestly an overloading amount of information that most people would forget come professionalism.

As she returned the book to its proper spot on one of the many shelves lining the old room, she remembered that she too had to pack up, though she wouldn't be going home any time soon.

The Cavendish home was undergoing renovation due to the sudden influx of money- support handed by other Cavendish relatives that had previously been too ashamed to show their names after their downfall, but after a rather useful discovery by Diana's now sincere aunt, there was no trouble on their pathway to rebuilding.

Now, in an empty hallway of a relatively empty school building, Diana made use of the fact that there was no one there to watch or keep their eyes on her.

This meant a chance.

And, not to mention, this had been something she had always wanted to try. Try, after seeing a certain brunette always performing such during the class in-betweens when they'd have to switch lecture halls for the next lesson, or maybe during the times she secretly "supervised" the girl's cleaning penalties. (It would always put a scowl on her face whenever she thought of how the dunce had to clean an entire hallway, with windows.)

Doing one more check, just to ensure she was truly alone, Diana began her attempt with the smallest of steps, steadily growing larger, the gaps between the time of the steps, smaller as bit by bit she ran the lengthy halls of Luna Nova Academy with sheer abandon, a smile slowly creeping on her face as her speed remained consistent, her hair flying behind her in waves.

It was overly _fun_!

A word Diana rarely used in her dictionary. One that could only be brought out by whom it was associated.

And by no means were these thoughts brought on by her missing the witch… They could never- maybe… just be because of-

Kagari Atsuko.

Just the thought of the girl, and the other free things she had done in these same corridors made Diana want to try it for herself, the look of utter joy on Akko's face, she too longed to feel such.

After completing the seven words and completing their mission, the two had bonded a bit, but due to certain circumstances, they were no able to see each other before Akko went off. Something that made Diana sad.

Doing these things just to soothe her own loneliness was a foreign thing to her, as well as thinking of someone else whilst doing such things.

Still, experiencing so many new adventures, feelings, emotions with Akko unlocked a desire in Diana.

Thus, as much as it killed her to find an explanation if by chance she were to be caught, it was too worthwhile, these emotions, dancing, flittering in her chest as she too, waltz the entirety of the hall.

What was meant to be her private dance session, had unintentionally turned into a rather graceful display to a quartet of onlookers.

The pair of the four were teammates of someone she knew all too well, one was her favorite bickering partner, and the last was a respected instructor.

"Ehem…" Said instructor cleared her throat, traces of nervousness wafting off her very being.

Diana froze in her spot mid-twirl, making quite the comical sight as she slowly righted herself, looking as though nothing had just occurred.

"I-I am sorry to…interrupt? But… horsing about in the hallway _is_ prohibited, even for you, Diana." The woman smiled sheepishly, Diana immediately coloring at the words, her image having a small stain.

"O-of course. I sincerely apologize." She bowed slightly, before tuning into her professional mode. "And might I ask, did you have some business with me ma'am?"

"Yes, I do. Professor Finneran actually wanted to tell you, but she had to go home, so I, still being here volunteered to do so." She scratched her head, coughing as she straightened her posture at Diana whose face just said, 'go on.'. "You have been here for two weeks since vacation started, three having just started. Aren't you going home?"

At the inquiry, Diana felt a bit guilty. Maybe the staff of the school had also wanted some form of vacation and she was intruding.

"Do I need to go? Umm… to tell you the truth, I cannot really return home due to reasons such as being told not to because we have been undergoing renovations."

Anna, her maid had personally sent her a letter of apology, and order, about half a week ago asking her to not come home and strain herself with worrying over such matters, and had received enough money to look for somewhere to stay for at least a week, before she could return home.

Diana usually had duties to finish at school, thus the household was used to her returning late for vacation. Though now, her homecoming would have to be pushed back even further.

She wanted to help, yes, but she also knew that she just might become a bother, not knowing what to do, thus she relented, and was now spending her days in the dorm.

"I see." Ursula nodded in understanding, albeit very concerned about Diana. "That is certainly a problem."

The headmistress had wanted to close the school and do maintenance this break, and was hoping all the students had gone home, but Diana had left her standing corrected. Ursula explained this, and felt horrible, seeing Diana hang her head, deep in thought and trouble.

"I wish I could offer you some sort of place to stay, but as of now, my home is… kind of inhabited by the creature of the cross who just won't leave me be…and has taken my bird hostage if I don't let her stay…" She muttered something under her breath. "-That, and we had a little spat."

An awkward silence resumed as each person had their own imagination containing a ramen-loving techno nerd.

"So even Diana Cavendish can dance the halls." A comment sliced through the air, making Diana inwardly curse at it because she had just forgotten that fact.

"Sucy!" Her partner exclaimed, completely mortified at the girl's amazing bluntness.

Only now did it register in the heiress mind that there were other people here, and for some reason, every single one of them were dressed in travel attire and carried a questionable amount of luggage for people about to go home, too little for a person going back home, if they intended to take their luggage themselves instead of via delivery, but too large to just be for personal necessities for on-hand use.

"Are you all about to go on some trip? I was under the impression that Miss Manbavaran and Miss Yanson had gone home, and that Miss-"

"Amanda, please."

"… really?" Diana sighed, continuing her speculations. "Fine, _Amanda_ was taken home earlier due to family issues?" Said girl scoffed at the implications.

"Well, we have gone home already." Lotte replied, fidgeting the slightest bit. "But then Akko sent out invites to us to join her for some local inn's promo near their place." The girl smiled, showing what looked to be a plane ticket, and a reservation form.

Akko? Invites? She hadn't heard from the girl at all considering it was a vacation and there was free time. Of course, now she remembered that there was probably no way of communicating wherever Akko was, with her. She could consider that fact, albeit feeling down.

Diana seemed to be in thought before looking over each invited person, stopping at a certain red-haired student.

"Amanda, as well?" She asked innocently. Deep inside though, she felt sad. If even Amanda received one, why hadn't she?

"Oi! What the heck's that supposed to mean, eh?" Obviously, the person in question retaliated and their bickering was about to start all over again.

"Oh, I apologize. That must have come off as rude." Diana looked sorry, and the rest were left to think if she _felt_ the part. "I just sometimes forget that you and Akko are actually friends."

"Biased little bi-"

"ANYWAY!" Ursula quickly cut in. "There were actually five tickets, but Jasminka and Constanze can't make it on the set date, and said they'd have to just follow later, whenever they're free." The woman diverted the subject back to their trip.

Jasna had to return to make it to a cooking festival that was about to take place, and Constanze was attending a builder's conference.

"Originally, I wasn't part of the guests, but Akko agreed to me tagging along… and since she has impeccable timing, this chance helps in my-" She seemed to be thinking deeply, searching for the right word. "Situation?"

"Lovers' Quarrel." Sucy chuckled, rolling her eyes and avoiding the deathly sweet smile from her teacher.

"We will talk soon, Manbavaran."

"Whenever you're ready." The girl replied fearlessly, grinning. The smile was wiped off her face as Lotte slapped the back of her head.

It was awkward now again, no one uttered a word, and they did not exactly have anything in common to chat about.

Suddenly, Ursula remembered why she had approached Diana in the first place.

"Right! Diana, I'm so sorry I forgot." She placed her suitcase down for a moment. "What are we going to do about your situation." It was apparent that they had not thought much of this, and now Ursula was slowly giving in to her panic. "It's not possible for you to stay here, oh but where else? And I'm worried about having a student sleep anywhere randomly, no offense." She hinted at Diana's capabilities, the blonde nodding.

With their professor wracking her brains for some far-off solution, Lotte had raised her hand to grab their attention.

"Umm… we _do_ have an extra ticket?" She asked nervously. Akko would more or less be okay if they took Diana, she was a kind person, just really driven and misunderstood. And she doubted Akko would mind having Diana of all people go see her, seeing as she stared at the girl most every day. Things were fine on that front.

But Lotte also needed Diana's consent and their teacher's approval to the plan.

"Right. That's a solution." Sucy said, mindlessly brewing another potion with her materials on hand, portable station and all.

"HAH?! Think about it, guys… even if it were 'okay' with Akko, think about _us_! We'll also be staying with her." Amanda objected to the idea.

"That is… actually the most ideal plan." Ursula hummed, and Sucy showed Amanda a three-one with her fingers, telling the girl she was defeated.

"A-amanda is right!" Diana piped up after standing there dumbfounded as the group discussed her lodgings. "I can't just intrude on you all- besides, I have the means to stay in some apartment nearby in this town. I'll be perfectly-"

"No, Diana. This way is safer." Ursula took hold of the students wrists. "And not to mention, more _fun._ Isn't that right?"

So the woman had heard her. Curses.

* * *

It didn't make her any more comfortable travelling by plane than by broom. Maybe she just wasn't used to flying without having to exert any amount of magical energy and just lounge and relax.

It didn't help that it had cost her no penny to enjoy such luxury.

A first class seating in a plane.

Guilt stirred in her abdomen… and hunger in her stomach, as she was too shocked at the fast-paced happenings that hit her like a truck mere moments ago.

"Would you like one, Diana?"

The heiress looked to her fellow blonde, holding out a sandwich after she had pulled the other out of her thoughts.

"You know, there is food service, and it will all be covered by the Kagaris, but we all feel as you do." She pointed to the rest who were snacking on the sandwiches and on some tea. "We don't want to take advantage of Akko's kindness, either. Hahaha… weird, huh? Even with such a privelage."

"No," Diana shook her head, a small smile coming to rest on her lips. "I think I can relate quite well to everyone when it comes to these things." It made her remember the reason behind why she hadn't gone home. As to not unknowingly become a burden.

Looking at the giggling, the interactions, the smiles, Diana couldn't help but relish the atmosphere as well, the calm ambiance.

"I can really relate."

* * *

"Is this what they call jetlag? Now I know brooms really are the best." Amanda grumbled as she returned from the comfort rooms to empty out her churning stomach.

The rest more or less agreed, none of them really being used to such things, not really needing to since they had magic and flying for a while.

"So now what?" Sucy asked, reading through a pamphlet she picked up from somewhere, reading about this mysterious place known as Japan. "What did Akko say about us getting to their place?"

"She said someone would come to pick us up."

Speak of the devil, and he shall hear. Quite the common phrase, usually shortened.

"Ah." Everyone turned to the poison enthusiast, pointing off to a buff man, in a suit with sunglasses, looking like a bodyguard, holding up a sign that had their names written out in quite the charming calligraphy. Except the last-minute guest, Diana.

"I guess that's our cue. Shall we?" Ursula asked, but for some reason, the girls had a feeling of fear, just from how the man looked. "N-now, don't judge a book by its cover." The teacher tried to quote, though even she had to admit that their welcoming party was quite intimidating.

"What in the world is Akko?" Amanda mused, thinking of how this felt so familiar to how she usually went home, just less… familiar.

Professor Callistis was right about one thing, and that was to not judge a book by its cover.

The man who picked them up led them to a black van, and the girls still had slight feelings of trepidation that were too slowly easing, until they had all settled in and the man tuned the radio to some catchy tunes that everyone enjoyed.

His name was Ryuunosuke. He wasn't a chatty man, but he was responsive to any question and conversation, or topic that the girls would bring up.

All except things pertaining to… Akko. Which was odd, if by chance he _did_ work for them since Diana had never pegged Akko to be the type to not socialize with her own workers- whatever Kagari Atsuko's social standing was to have said workers.

"We have arrived, Young Miss's distinguished guests."

' _Young Miss?'_

In front of them stood a fairly old, but not run-down, traditional-looking building. It was large, stretching for a few acres most probably- the size large enough for it to be pension house of sorts.

The passengers had to get off as Ryuunosuke rounded the car to a parking shed over at the side, the girls being entrusted to someone, a lady in her middle ages, dressed in a beautiful cloth, that she explained was their uniform around here, as they climbed about a dozen steps before reaching the entry way.

A placard, made in wood carving, intricate and pleasing to the eye, had the words 'Hikari no Jukyo'. Ursula-sensei explained to the girls that it meant "The dwelling place of light." In Japanese, which left Diana especially impressed.

Just what was this place, and how much had the Kagaris paid for lodging here. Wait- what was the invite for? A get-together? Some meeting in this… whatever place this was? And why hadn't Akko come to pick-up or even meet them here? Where was the girl?

" _Irasshaimase. Hikari no Jukyo ni Yokoso, houmon-sha."_ A man, well groomed, standing at roughly five inches taller than Ursula, in a suit, bowed, welcoming them to the Inn.

"Umm…"

Suddenly, his stiff formalities turned into chuckles as he laughed, realizing they did not look the part of mere, local guests.

The fact that this man loosened up somewhat allowed the foreigners to also relax, chuckling along.

"I really do apologize." He spoke, in english now, though with a bit of an accent that did not hinder his communication skills in the slightest. "I wasn't paying much attention. It's been quite the busy day. We've been preparing for some very special guests and I'm assuming those would be you?" He smiled, in inquiry, showing them a sample of the invitations they all had, and they showed theirs in turn for confirmation.

The man nodded, clapping as more service people came out, offering their hands in service, taking the luggage and walking behind the group as the man lead the whole party.

"Right this way please." He lead them up a few stair cases, to what was probably the third floor, and led them down an expensive looking hall, right to the end where a few doors had been marked reserved with more signs.

As the door opened, the visitors gasped in awe at the sight.

Sliding doors were opened slightly allowing them a gorgeous view of a hidden ocean just around the back of the building. The room was a spacious place, and there seemed to be a few doors on both sides, maybe smaller sleeping rooms since what they first entered was a lounge space, tatami spread across the floors.

There was a lovely gust of wind blowing through the open room, giving it a refreshing feeling, but it did not smell of salt water at all. A sweet fragrance- one from eye-catching and vibrant flowers displayed throughout the room served a soothing purpose.

There was too much beauty compacted into this space of the world and it was a feast for the eyes.

However, all of them would agree that there was none quite as alluring as the lady knelt by the center table, arranging another bouquet of fresh flowers, draped in exquisite wear, a robe of sorts filled with flourishing colors, the color of autumn and of the sunset, accenting her hazel, gleaming hair tied in a loose bun, few strands framing her face, and making those russet-tinted orbs pop out.

None was as arresting as the lady dressed delicately, hands moving with grace that had yet to notice her guests that were gazing upon her so intently that it took them moments to realize, or rather for Lotte to realize what would stun them more than the beauty.

"Akko?!"

-Who the beauty was.

"EH?!" The rest of them had to do a double-take as the servants jumped in surprise at their outburst.

"Is that really you, Akko?" The short-haired blonde screeched, scrambling forward, placing her palms on the girl's face, scrutinizing her so closely, face scrunched up. "Wow." She exclaimed after confirming that it was indeed her best friend. "You… just wow."

"Indeed the Young Miss is stunning." One steward said proudly, the other escorts agreeing.

The rest of the group were just as speechless, Sucy's visible eye widened so much, Amanda gaping like a fish, and Ursula just… standing there.

Diana was thinking that she must have looked like some fool, staring in awe, and she might have been just that, as fools weren't exactly capable of thinking coherently when stunted with such beauty. She'd be a fool for such a sight.

"So you guys arrived, huh." Akko got up and scratched the back of her head with a sigh. "Sorry 'bout… this." She gestured to her attire. "It's unusual right? For me to wear such things… Ahahaha." She looked at her feet, insecurity seeping into her voice. "Wearing such clothes even though they don't suit me."

"No-"

"No, that's not true." Lotte's words were cut off by someone who had similar, but stronger feelings. "You look absolutely breath-taking." The heiress had said without thinking, but when it all registered, how she had just blurted out what she did, steam seemed to come off her as she burned red.

"Diana?!" Akko was shocked. She hadn't expected this at all, or did she? -and well, she wasn't really opposed to the idea of Diana being here, but the girl seeing her like this...

"Ah." Lotte slapped her forehead. "I'm sorry, I forgot to call!"

After Ursula had explained the situation to Akko, the girl had assured her teacher and classmates that there was no problem and that it was quite alright for her and the inn. The rest of the servants had gone back to their duties, including that manager they all had met in the entryway of the inn.

"Inn? This is what this place is?" Amanda commented after they had changed into robes laid out for them, the management telling them it was for guests to wear.

"It's a ryoukan. Yes, an Inn. Did you guys really not know that?" Akko replied, not looking as she helped Lotte tie her sash, after assisting Amanda.

"Akko… Inns don't look this extravagant from where we come from." Diana pointed out, Akko not knowing how one looked like, but the rest only nodded. "And I'm fairly certain the customer service here would be overboard for other countries. This kind of service doesn't happen other places like having people serve you tea for a few hours."

"I do admit, it's quite lovely, being treated like this." Ursula commented, completely relaxed.

"Well, if you all are done changing, would you like to check out the hot springs at the back? Or do you prefer checking out the lounge. We have table tennis tables set up." Akko gestured towards the halls, posture straight, but humble, as if a servant.

"Akko…" Sucy uttered. "Are you actually an attendant here?"

"You only noticed now?" She asked, confused, but not offended.

"But then, there's also this 'Young Miss' stuff." Amanda commented, a blush erupting on Akko's features.

"That- that is…"

"Are your guests finished with their changing, Atsuko?" A knock came from the door as Akko replied with an affirmative. "Oh, I'll be coming in, dear."

' _Dear?'_ All of them thought at once, a blonde prodigy more skeptical than the rest, though her features remained frozen in indifference, not betraying the storm of emotions inside her.

"Sure, go ahead."

The manager from before entered, now dressed in what Akko explained was the male version of traditional clothes, also telling them about her own wardrobe, a traditional Japanese kimono, Lotte and Ursula admiring the fine silk.

"I believe I forgot to introduce myself." The man knelt, before bowing down formally and got back up. "My name is Kagari Kentarou. You may call me Ken, or Kento. Whichever you prefer." He smiled innocently before letting a bomb drop. "I am Kagari Atsuko-sama's husband as she is my young wife."

"…"

"Wha-!"

"Dad! Don't screw around with my friends!" Akko immediately denied the claim, giving her father a hard slap to the side. "I'm so sorry." She prostrated herself in a formal form of apology.

"That's my girl, really keeping at those manners." The man laughed heartily. "Yes, I'm her father."

"And here we thought he was just some manager."

Ursula immediately knelt near Akko. "It- It's fine dear. WE were just a bit… taken back." She said, suddenly feeling queasy as the information swirled in her head.

"That is the understatement of the century." Sucy chuckled, recovering before the rest.

Lotte and Amanda sighed in relief, but Diana was still stuck in a daze, thoughts running in her head.

"Diana?" Akko looked up to see her classmate. "Oh come on, dad!"

After reassuring Diana that everything was just a playful jest on Mr. Kagari's part, she seemed to have regained her composure, and now resumed her usual countenance, formally bowing as well, introducing herself.

"Diana Cavendish of the Cavendish lineage. We are a medically focused group of witches." She explained. "I have been given the pleasure of being in the same class as your daughter." She gave a polite smile, now knowing that this man was related to Akko and wanting to make an impression, for who knows what reason.

"Lotte Yanson. My family runs a magic shop." The bespectacled girl went on about talking about her hometown and such things, also showing her skill in summoning and communicating with spirits.

"Oooohhh." Akko's father clapped, impressed.

"Sucy Manbavaran." The girl bowed and left it at that.

"Sucy!" Lotte scolded once more, but the man assured it was fine and that they'd get to know one another these coming days.

"Amanda O'Neill." She scratched her cheek, not exactly used to such things, and since everyone had just started to introduce themselves, she decided to go with the flow.

"O'Neill, huh." Kentarou scratched his chin, deep in thought, as if recalling something. "By chance are you related to Adam O'Neill of Adamson enterprises?"

"…Yes." The redhead was surprised that someone knew her father. "My dad."

"Oh… that's why. You look just like him." The man gave her a clap on the shoulder, and the girl scowled.

"I did not just hear that."

"You don't get along?" Ken was surprised at the chill in the girl's voice. Was this what his friend meant by his daughter going to some boarding school?

"Well that, and I doubt any teenage girl wants to be told they look like some old fart." Amanda shrugged, any form of hostility dissipated immediately. "Surprised you know him."

"Oh, business partners."

* * *

The Luna Nova group had decided on touring the whole inn first before indulging in all its facilities, Akko happily volunteering to be their guide.

Idle chatter went about the afternoon as they walked hall after hall, every once in a while Akko would point out things and rooms, explaining its history or use.

One question continued to tickle at Diana's brain, teasing her to no end and now she was just to curious.

"Akko, if I may…" She began, nervous all of sudden. "Where's your mother?"

The chatterbox of a girl immediately turned somber.

"Speaking of which, we have yet to meet her." Ursula also turned her inquiry to the girl, looking for an answer from the hesitant frame.

"Oh… my mom." She chuckled, uneasily. "She was… she was sick and in the hospital for a while, actually… and-and now she's… resting, right now." She tried to tell them.

Diana felt horrible. Utterly horrible for bringing up the subject, as well as the fact that she could relate to how it felt as well.

"I… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, wish you could've met her earlier." Akko smiled, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Maybe if we called for her-"

"Akko that's taboo remember!" Lotte exclaimed, remembering the last time they had done a resurrection.

"Well, we'll see her soon again, in a few moments time… it'll be over in a flash." Akko's father patted the girl on the back, speaking to the guests.

"What-"

"You'll meet her soon enough. When she's reincarnated."

The statement made Akko shoot up, eyes wide, as if in shock like the rest of them.

"Wait, what? Dad? Oh my gosh, no- guys! I didn't mean it like that." She slapped her forehead, wondering when she had started this misleading impression of her beloved mother. "I'm so sorry. DAD! WHY?" She hit him again as he began his boisterous laughing.

"It was just too- and I thought you were- ahahaha!"

"Dad! I was just worried about her since she was weak this morning." She apologized again to her friends, explaining to the stupefied group. "My mom is literally resting in the other room since she just got well."

"Oh. Oh! OH… for a second there."

"Yeah." Akko sighed, shaking her head at her own father's antics. "Would you like to go meet her?" The question seemed to be more directed to Diana then any of the others.

"I would love to." She replied for everyone.

* * *

At the very far back of the inn, there was an extension, a small gate actually being there followed by sturdy wooden doors.

Akko unlatched the gate and led everyone inside, her dad having to return to his duties.

They currently stood in front of an intricately painted sliding door, again, the fragrance of flowers came floating out of the room.

"Mother? It's me. Akko." The brunette called out, waiting patiently for a response.

After a few seconds, a soft voice beckoned them in, and they noticed their host literally glowing, eyes filled with love and the door had yet to open.

"Hi mom." She greeted as the door slid open, going to her mother's side straight away and sitting by as the woman stroked her face.

"Hi sweetie."

Diana was certain she could deduce where Akko had inherited such looks from, now gazing upon her crush's (?!) mother. It was like looking at twins, only one looked much more mature. Still, both had this inexplicable beauty, inside and out.

That was saying something since Diana had yet to know Akko's mother, but somehow she could just _feel_ the kindness of her heart by how she looked at them all.

"You must be Diana." She giggled, a pleasant sound. Diana perked up a bit, surprised the woman could tell. "Akko talks so much about you in letters, mentioning this and that… sometimes rude things," She gave a stern, yet loving glance at her daughter who looked sheepish. "But it all ends in this… emotion." She winked teasingly, her daughter turning the color of beets once more.

"Mom! You didn't need to say that." She whined, not being able to meet Diana's gaze, each time she'd sneak a peak, both of them would turn their heads away.

"And you are Lotte, Sucy and Amanda." She smiled at the dear friends of her child. "Thank you so much for befriending this girl. She can be a handful."

"I can vouch for that."

"Sucy!"

"Akko's great, it's all good."

A certain teacher felt butterflies in her stomach. Somehow she felt both a gentleness and intimidating feeling from seeing the real deal mother of her precious student.

"Professor Ursula."

"Yes?!"

"Akko has told me so many things about you." Many things? Hopefully not about her being Char- "And you've always given her that gleam in her eyes, ever since she was young."

The statement confused three of the rooms occupants, and surprised the rest. Akko shook her head at Ursula, telling her she hadn't spoken a word of it.

"Your eyes speak everything." The woman said vaguely. "Thank you." And Chariot knew it meant many things, making her nearly tear up.

"Oh my! Where are my manners. I am Kagari Akiko, Kagari Atsuko's mother." She held her hand out for all to shake. "Don't hesitate to just call me Akiko, Aki if you'd dare."

The guests shook their heads.

"Well then, have you seen the entire place?" She inquired in a friendly manner.

"Yes, the place is both exquisite and impressive. The history is quite the tale." Diana replied.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." She looked at her daughter, the younger version giving her a questioning gaze.

"What is it? Do you need anything mom?"

"What do you think about how my child looks? To me, she is beautiful. I'm so happy she wore the kimono I chose specifically for her. She rarely does, this child, except for occasions or work." Akiko turned her attention back to the quartet who were thrown off pace.

"Mom, what's this all of a sudden?"

"Dear, you should really control how often you blush. You might lose blood." The woman said in faux-concern. "So, what do you think, Diana?"

"Mom?!"

"What?"

Diana may have been just as equally shocked as her counterpart, ears red as her gems for eyes. If no reasonable or coherent thought would formulate for her if she thought on it, she'd just have to speak honestly.

"She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in this whole place filled with extravagant objects."

Lotte's mouth was a perfect 'O', Sucy and Amanda snickering, knowing to some extent at the rivals' blossoming feelings, no matter how secretive they tried to be towards each other. To the outside watchers, it was too painfully obvious.

Even Hannah and Barbara were trying to subtly hint to Diana helpful methods to getting with Akko as they were tired of seeing her look like a puppy, waiting so patiently without the power to do anything.

Ursula just smiled, excited for whatever was to happen on this trip.

"Good answer." The woman clapped.

More conversation later and Akko felt her phone buzz in her pocket. The time was getting late, and she had a request.

"Oh no. Mom, I'm so sorry. I have to go help with dinner." Akko clapped her hands in front of her before hugging her mother tight. "I really wanted to stay with you longer in case you needed anything, but-"

"It's alright with me." She reassured. "But what about your guests?"

"Oh, right. Guys, do you want to stay here and chat some more, or should I lead you back to your room if you want to do other things." She asked them, fidgeting as she was in a rush.

"Well, I guess I wanna check out those baths." Amanda shrugged, Lotte and Sucy wanting to tag along. Ursula said she had some paperwork she brought with her and would do that in the room. Diana was-

"Oh, I have an idea. Akko-chan?"

"Y-yes mom?" Akko flinched at the way she was addressed and the tone of voice. Her mother was scheming something again.

"In compensation since you are going to leave your poor, _sick_ mother alone," Akko felt a stab each time. "I will be taking Diana-chan to stay with me and keep me company!"

"Diana-chan?"

"How's that sound?" The woman asked a bewildered heiress, who nodded dumbly at Akko's somewhat sorry, yet pleading look. She could not deny it.

With a sigh, she replied, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

"Akko has gone to help the cooks again. Really, that girl. Even though we taught her to help out, she's overdoing it." The mother complained to Diana, though the blonde could tell it was all in good taste, hints of love always in her tone.

She remembered the home economics classes that Akko always seemed to pass with flying colors. It was a good change of pace from her usual grades.

"What do you think of my daughter?"

"Huh?"

Again, this woman had these sudden changes in pace, so difficult to follow.

"My daughter… how do you see her?" The woman seemed serious. "She can be a ditz, clumsy at times, but she's so persistent, almost to the point of stupidity. And even after- well… I'd rather not say, she's still cheerful, bubbly and all that. Always moving forward."

Diana could envision the worries and thoughts of the mother. The sorrow in her voice as she was recalling things that Diana may or may not know.

"She's amazing, is what I think." Akiko admitted. "And I respect her… and she's my daughter, can you believe that? Looking up to her as an example." She chuckled, running a hand through those similar brunette strands.

"I… I agree!" Diana said. "She is idiotic at times, but she has great potential. She is actually smart. She learned the fish language in a day…. Though by unconventional means." Diana whispered the last part out loud. "But she is driven and passionate and… sometimes…" Her voice grew soft. Almost hurt as she remembered things she'd rather not. She couldn't bring herself to tell them.

"Diana?" The girl felt her hands being taken. "Please tell me more." Ruby eyes pleaded. "I want to know what happened with my daughter. The hurt she refuses to share. I want to know what happened when I wasn't there." She asked, squeezing tighter. "She seems changed… like she's grown up without me."

Diana wanted to respond to the neediness, to the uncertainty of this kind woman.

"Akko is… sometimes… Akko is the most positive and optimistic girl, always trying hard no matter how many times she fails, no matter how many threats of expulsion she receives," Both women giggled at that part. "Even if she gets teased or bullied, she doesn't mind those and chooses to move forward."

"Ah, yes. I can imagine." Akiko smiled, but also felt sadness. "But that's from the outsider's perspective."

"Diana nodded in agreement. "In truth… Akko can get hurt. She can get depressed, feel betrayed… _cry_." Something Diana never wanted to see ever again. Seeing it once was like having a knife driven through your heart. Someone so happy, now so broken. "So Maybe she has changed… or maybe she hasn't and has always been that way, no one can understand her true personality."

"I know." The older version of Akko spoke, a few tears slipping. "And yet she refuses to worry me. Just because I'm a little sick." She laughed humorless. "I just need her to depend on me a bit. I want to be a form of support." Akiko said. "Thank you for telling me Diana."

The blonde stared. She felt as if she understood Akko's reasons, but also could get why the girl's mother wanted Akko's dependence. She could understand both because she knew what both feelings were. And all of them were centered on concern. And this was what she knew of as a product of love.

"Diana… let me ask again." Her attention was taken back to the beautiful lady in bed. "What do you think of Akko?"

"I…" Should she really be saying this to Akko's mother of all people? Nevertheless, she felt pressed to speak her true intentions and feelings. "I like her. I like Akko, your daughter ma'am." She looked straight into those familiar pools. "I want to protect her because I care for her."

There took a while for response, but Diana's mind still ran.

"I say all this because… we didn't really get along at the start, but gradually she left an impression on me… I could never stop worrying about her. Then her passion took me in… her pains were similar to mine… I just… Ma'am, I can't believe I'm telling you this but," She braced herself, heart pounding loudly in her ears. "Not as a friend ma'am, but as in… romantically… I might be-"

She found herself speaking more formally, it was silly, but to her it was some matter of life and death.

"I love Kagari Atsuko."

"…"

If a heart could physically smash into a thousand pieces, shatter like glass, the young Cavendish was sure hers already had. No response. A serious face, piece it together… she may have gotten herself in deep trouble.

"Was that a proposal already?"

"Eh… HUH? No… NO! Not that I haven't considered such thoughts, wait that's going too fast, isn't it… what? What am I even say-thinking?!" Diana had been thrown into a frenzy and was only calmed by the tinkling laughter she had heard from before.

"I'm… I apologize dear. It was so fun watching you and Akko, but the tension between you two is just incredible! How can two people be so dense?" She laughed more, unconsciously revealing her own daughter's feelings to Diana who was now thinking.

' _Does Akko think the same?!'_

"Anyway, My last question then I'm releasing you from this old lady's prison." She smiled more gently, caring, and lovingly. "I've heard you lost your mother?"

"Ah… yes." Diana nodded, a bit melancholic.

"I see. Sorry to bring up sad memories."

"It's alright. She was a wonderful person and I love her so much, she gave me too much." Diana reminisced.

"I can imagine, with how you've grown into such a lovely darling." She took Diana's hand. "What do you think about becoming my daughter?"

"…what..?"

"Oh, no… I don't mean it that way. I have no intention of taking you away from the family and home you love. Daughter-in-law?" She teased again, and the implications instantly brought warmth to Diana's heart, and cheeks.

"I guess… I wouldn't be opposed? M-mother…" The woman squealed so loud, Diana thought the entire neighborhood heard them.

She admitted it was nice, however, being hugged tenderly, in the arms of an older woman, one that she just might really call her 'mother'.

* * *

"Father, mom told me you have all the yukatas she chose for the guests?"

The girls were approached during supper time as they reveled in the marvelous culinary skills Akko held, and were told by the manager that the following eve, there would be a summer festival, and if they cared to attend, Akiko had offered to lend them beautiful robes for the occasion.

Excited to experience such traditions that they might not be able to again, everyone was on board with the idea.

Now Akko needed the materials from her father who had custody of them.

"Why Father? You usually call me dad." The man pouted. "And yes, I gathered them from her as you were finishing dinner." He responded, pulling into the lounge area of the room a rack, an assortment of robes and belts displayed.

"If I wasn't so annoyed, maybe I'd call you dad again." Akko told him, not looking at him at all.

"Annoyed? Why are you annoyed?" Kento cried.

"You pulled a lot of insensitive jokes, you know. I'm not forgiving you until you repent for your sins."

"Not even if I give you extra allowance for the festival?" He tempted his daughter who gulped at the offer. It was too tempting.

"Deal… dad."

* * *

"Tell me if you need anything more. Well, then. Good night everyone." Akko told her guests as she bowed, ready to shut the door to their suite of sorts. She was ready to hit the hay already, tired from working around the inn as well as being a good host/escort to her friends.

The rest had nodded in response, but Diana seemed hesitant, something Akko noticed.

"Do you still want something, Diana? I could get it for you now, if you'd like?"

"I… I was just wondering about where you'd be sleeping?"

Akko cocked her head to the side. Diana was acting a bit odd. More meek and hesitant, not confident and boastful, though the last part was no more, Akko thought, as now that they knew each other better and were closer, the blonde seemed to have grown softer.

"I'll be sleeping in my own room." Akko replied after a while.

"Oh."

Was Diana disappointed?

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

At the suggestion, the heiress perked up, nodding gracefully as she went to her section of the room and took a jacket.

"I'll be back." She told her companions who smiled, shooing the pair off.

As they were finally out of earshot, the teacher and her students let out a breath they didn't know they were holding from watching the (hopefully) couple's interactions.

"They should seriously stop dancing around each other." Amanda clicked her tongue.

"Just be blunt about it." Sucy added, preparing her evening poison rituals.

"We can't rush them. I think they only figured out there feelings recently."

"Diana, yes… Akko's might still be getting there." Sucy pointed out.

"You never know, though, right sensei?"

Ursula hummed, considering all this. "I think we're about to find out."

* * *

It was getting chilly, but the breeze was still refreshing as Akko led Diana by the gardens and around the pond to some large rocks that they used as seats.

"So? What's troubling you? Not comfortable in our inn?" Akko inquired, slightly worried about the accommodations.

"Huh? Oh, no… there is certainly nothing wrong with your services. They are simply superb." Diana replied immediately, shaking her head along with her words.

"Then why are you so out of it?" The brunette tilted her head to the side, hair strands previously tucked behind her ear, falling out, framing her face beautifully, and with the help of the moon's lighting, and the kimono Akko had not changed out of yet, Diana was left again to worship the beauty before her.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I am distracted, I think."

"You think?" Akko giggled. "Hey now, where's the usual Diana Cavendish?"

"She probably disappeared the moment she was stricken by someone's beauty." Diana could have slapped herself with that line, Akko blushing madly.

"O-oh? Whose?"

"You know whose." She decided to push through with it, deciding to not chicken out last second, the acceptance of Akko's mother giving her a boost.

"I… I'm not quite sure I know, Diana." The girl looked away, not being able to bear it.

"Then…" Diana stood up, now in front of Akko, holding out a hand. "Would you like me to tell you who it is?"

The usual mischievous witch could only obey the beckon, placing her smaller hand in the smooth palm of the person she had so long admired.

"Maybe if you dance with me, I'll tell you." Diana gave a wink, pulling Akko up.

"This is so not your character." Akko covered her face with her free hand, being tugged to her feet and brought near the sparkling waters. "What's going on?"

"I honestly do not have an answer to that question, as I cannot comprehend my own actions." Diana grinned, leading their dance, her hand on Akko's waist, the other holding her partner's hand.

"Di-Diana… I don't know how to dance like th-this."

"I'll teach you then." Diana started off, silently counting in whispers. "After all, you taught me a dance as well." She was referring to that little happening in the hallway, which would only serve to confuse a clueless Akko.

"What are you…"

"Don't worry about it and just… follow my lead." Diana whispered in her ear, now humming along with her counting, and Akko could now hear a song playing in the background.

Little by little she relaxed, and not once did they make a misstep, or have to stop, fully enjoying this mood, this atmosphere, their time alone together.

"Why didn't you send me an invitation?" Diana asked in the middle of twirling Akko. The unexpected topic was indeed, unexpected to Akko.

"What?! I did! You're the one who didn't respond… or did you not receive it?" Akko gasped. "It was sent via mail. Maybe it didn't reach you." She frowned, now knowing why Diana hadn't responded to confirm if she would be coming along.

On the other hand, the heiress was pleasantly surprised, and relieved she had gotten it all wrong.

"I see. I guess it just didn't reach then." She felt light, happy, pulling Akko just a smidget closer to her, sharing their warmth.

"Um… Diana… this is a bit c-close?"

"Is it?" She knew she was now grinning stupidly, widely, she could feel it in her cheeks, but she did not care. "I don't mind. Do you?" Another twirl, then pulling Akko back in closer than before.

"I… guess if you're fine with it, I'll be… okay."

"Good."

Neither knew how much time passed, but it must have been quite a while, the moon now high in the sky when they decided to stop dancing and Akko screeching in panic as she felt Diana's cold cheek against her palm.

She was set on dragging Diana back to her room and did not release their joined hands, even entwining their fingers now as they hurriedly returned to the room.

* * *

They stood facing one another in front of the room door.

"Ah." Akko realized something. "I danced with you… so will you tell me… who you thought was beautiful?" Again pink dusted the brunette's cheeks as she looked away.

"Of course." Diana giggled, reaching her free hand to cup Akko's face. "The person I think is the most exquisite in this whole vicinity is none other than the one I'm looking at. And probably will be the only one I _ever_ look at." They gazed into one another's eyes, words stuck in their throats.

"I-I… are you saying what I think you're saying?" Akko wanted it to be so, but… could she place a bet on that hope? "Cause you better not be tricking me or anything. I'm gonna cry Diana. I _will_ cry." She swallowed, heart picking up the pace.

A kiss was planted on her cheek.

"Akko… tomorrow… walk with me during the festival… beside me, even if we go as a group. Hold my hand and… and smile at me and enjoy it with me… s-so I can bring myself to tell you, okay? I promise… I swear on my good name I will tell you properly. Just… let me gather enough courage. I will not betray your expectations. Wait a bit… just a bit… please."

The pressure on her hands was strong, Diana's knuckles a pale white.

"Diana…"

"Yes?"

"Your cheeks were cold earlier."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll warm them up."

"What do you-"

Diana was stunned into silence, the feeling appearing and disappearing so fast, but there was a slight wetness on both her cheeks, and she knew they would indeed lose their cold.

"You better not disappoint me tomorrow. It's a date!"

A date.

With a lot of people, but nevertheless… a date.

"O-okay… have a good night Akko." Diana bowed, still in a shocked stupor, head above the clouds. "M-make sure to wash up and drink some water before bed. Don't catch a cold. Take care of yourself. C-come over to this room if-"

" _Good night, Diana."_ The way it was stressed, said with so thick a coating of affection quieted her down. It spoke so many things. _Thank you. I'll be alright. Take care as well._

 _-_ _ **I love you.**_

Diana made sure her next words held the same thoughts and amount of emotion to communicate what she could not bring herself to say out loud… yet.

" _Good night, Akko."_

 _ **I Love you too.**_

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Diana… Please stop beaming like that. Your light is scaring away all my inner demons." Sucy commented as she quirked a brow at the dopey expression that did not belong on the repertoire of Cavendish expressions.

Diana couldn't care less how she looked right now. She was too happy.

Thus, all she could say was-

"Shut it, Manbavaran."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll admit… I was blushing near the end while writing, no idea why… Please do repost, reblog etc, like, comment, share with your friends! My Fluffy dianakko healing is needed to conquer the angst of the final eps. For me at least. Review?**

 **Ciao peeps!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NOw... this was the fastest story to ever receive so many reviews. Like my moderate reviews had two pages to moderate and that's never happened to me before. LIke wow. DO you guys like this that much?!**

 **croissantrose71 I will tag you forever with this fic xD Since this idea was super fun… and super dokidokinowakuwaku to write, I swear, I'm giddy and that's not normal towards your own story. I think.**

 **Hikari no Jukyo part two… festival and confession and going home… excitable Akko like old… Dokidokinowakuwaku**

 **Dad interrogation? Maybe? Nah?**

 **Maybe dianakko kiss goodbye? This is a messed up A/N: brought on by a sleepy student who just got free time from school. I'm sorry for spoilers… If this is how it ends up?**

 **Ok, also… you guys noticed too, right? Akko's waist is like… thin… like what? Then again, everyone's is! And before you say 'What about Jasna', don't even go there, coz you know I'm all about that bass. And this was irrelevant in so many ways.**

 **I beg you, don't expect too much. This might be horrible compared to chap 1 XD… and I'm honestly not laughing. I'm yawning and dead- dying, rather…**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest... there is a continuation... but sadly this wasn't meant to be a series. Just a prompt from my tumblr. It will be a three shot I guess? THanks for reading.**

 **Wolfy Schnee: Thank you.. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Eclair Rozen: Here!**

 **Guests: Wahahglfsjejrjf thanks for liking it! Yes Diana is sweet as sugar and smooth as cream.**

 **Guest: Don't worry bout reading at school. I do it too XD just don't go getting caught. I can't show my classmates either.**

 **Sha-tan: Thank you! Thanks for loving someone like me and something like this T^T**

 **Guest: I hope your cheeks are fine :)**

 **SupeR-san! HI! Thanks for reading this one too... how is it?**

 **lighturr: thankssssss**

 **bleach010915: thank you as always.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Thank you for reading and placing such as nice review :) Hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **thamolwan: let's blush together! Glad you think it's one of the best T^T ahhhhhhh!**

 **TAWOGfan2000: here's more?**

 **EVeryone, as always, please enjoy.**

 **Enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Was it a dream?

-A tale of fiction, romance and drama interlaced, woven by a dream weaver's thread to form a pattern for the figment of an imagination of a love-struck human being?

Diana hoped it was not. Wished it weren't. Prayed it was all real.

And as she opened her eyes that morning, as she breathed in the fragrance of the flowers, felt the coolness of the morning brought on by the sea breeze, Diana Cavendish was capable of concluding that indeed, there was no mistaking it.

Each and every love-filled moment was her reality.

Loving Akko, and potentially being loved back was no false image on her part.

Every touch, every step, every word, every breath-

Every kiss…

It had all been real.

And if it still remained unbelievable, a thorn-less red rose- she didn't care how it got there, accompanied by a card addressed to her, scribbled in the same neat calligraphy as the names the day before, lay right by her, the first things she'd ever see once she opened her eyes. This was a symbol of proof, of truth, of love.

 _ **Good morning, beautiful~ Enjoy your day! 3**_

The sender was so obvious and sweet, Diana felt giddy, her heart pounding hard so early into the morning as she took the rose, twirling it between her fingers, before bringing it to her lips, kissing the velvety petals, feeling totally in love.

She was ecstatic, very much so, but at the same time, incredibly embarrassed at how she had acted last night, as well as at all the exchanges she and Akko had done.

If any outsider were to come into her sleeping quarters at that exact moment, they'd find it comical: Diana's frequent change in demeanor, from all happy and giddy, to flushed and embarrassed, face buried in her hands or a pillow.

Twenty minutes of rolling around, and a knock from Professor Ursula later, and the blonde heiress had made her way out of the smaller room, still in her night gown, head disheveled, and she, herself not in a state most were used to seeing her in.

The rest, already dressed for breakfast in casual wear as they were going to be enjoying the sun and waves later in the day, stared at her in surprise, the always punctual Diana Cavendish not yet ready for the day's activities.

But there was something else they realized.

"Why are you so happy?" Sucy asked, visible brow quirked, slight amusement playing on her lips.

"I don't know, am I?" Diana returned, feeling her flushed cheeks.

"You are." Amanda deadpanned, arms crossed as the rest waited patiently.

"Then I am." She giggled, grinning, an expression that made Amanda shiver, unaccustomed to such.

"Just go get ready for breakfast!"

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Breakfast was composed of sneaking peeks across a long table, accidentally hitting each other's chopsticks/silverware, some exchange of words, and a few eye-rolls from the audience as they watched the 'couple', Akko and Diana be total awkward messes in front of them.

Akko's parents had their daughter's visitors eat in the room where the family and servants ate, private and apart from all the other residents of the inn who dined in the general dining room of the place.

Akko and Diana had seated across from each other, with Amanda to Akko's right, and Sucy and Lotte to her left; their teacher opted to sit next to the Cavendish girl.

After more fidgeting and tension between a certain pair, someone could not take it anymore.

"Can you just-!" Amanda, who was beginning to get annoyed, reached out to hold a hand each with her own to stop the fidgeting as she fixed them a stern glare. " _Eat_." She commanded, and it seemed to have worked as breakfast settled into a more comfortable and calm atmosphere, nothing too special, but still a wonderful experience for them all.

That, and Ursula, Kentarou, and Akiko cried tears of joy from every bite they took from the god-given meal prepared by Akko for breakfast.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Two hours, and a dress rehearsal from Akko's mom later, and the girls found themselves each in a set of swimwear, all owned by the inn for renting purposes, standing in front of individual body-length mirrors, each having their own reactions.

Of course, most reactions were of embarrassment as none of them had quite wanted to show so much skin if they were permitted to choose their own attire- the main reason why Akiko had stepped in, although Ursula and Akko managed to escape her clutches and chose something the older Kagari would write off as passing.

Lotte was wearing what most would have expected. A two-piece with ruffles that showed-off her slim midriff; a top and skirt. Cute just like her, and very innocent-looking.

Amanda, on the other hand, was the opposite, looking more adventurous, wild and free with her single short-sleeved top that exposed her fit waist, and short, fitting boy trunks.

Most had thought Sucy would be donning an old-school striped swimsuit, like those you saw in foreign movies, a one-piece akin to those that men wore, but due to Akiko's vehement refusal to let the girls dress themselves in anything less fitting for their image, she ended up in a goth-ish one piece, part lace, with a flowing mini-skirt. Her hair had been fixed into a messy bun.

Ursula, despite having the best body, had chosen swimwear that resembled what surfers or divers would wear, because to her, she needed to be modest as a teacher- a choice that made Sucy and Akiko click their tongues in disappointment as the professor smiled helplessly. Still, the fitting suit hugged her curves quite well, and it left more to the imagination.

Akko had been heading to a separate room- her room, to be exact, to change, but she had managed a peek into the others' changing room and caught a glimpse of Diana that sent an immediate rush of heat to her cheeks.

Clad in a modest, yet elegant looking swimsuit, Dian wore a two-piece, much like the rest of them, a strapless top, simple in design, yet it hugged the contours of her upper body, while she refused to wear just the bottom and covered up with a slit skirt that displayed a generous amount of her gorgeous leg.

The blonde looked herself over in the mirror, shyly, pink dusting her cheeks as she seemed to be muttering things about modesty, and about how her body wasn't suited to such apparel, something Akko totally disagreed with.

Staring at Diana was becoming Akko's habit as of late and the only way that she would stop admiring the other girl was if someone caught her in the act, usually teasing her to no end (Sucy).

It just so happened that the last person she wanted to see her, one who was not Diana or Sucy, spotted her, giving her a coy smirk as she raised a brow, nearing Diana as she was helping the younger complete her look, adding a single white lily behind her ear after pulling the heiress hair into a high ponytail.

Akiko winked at her daughter, who immediately did an about-face and shuffled to her own quarters to change, humiliated that her mom had caught her staring at the girl she liked.

She hoped she didn't have a weird face on.

Unbeknownst to her, Diana had seen her through the mirror, and was now burning up in sheer embarrassment as her crush's mother showered her with admiration and teasing words.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

If the breeze felt from the room was nothing short of refreshing, it couldn't top the burst of cool and relaxing the guests felt as they finally stood on the ryoukan's private section of the beach, reserved only to guests.

The beach was a sight to behold, and to the natives, the addition of not only one, but five foreign beauties walking on their Japanese sand, made it all the more mesmerizing, especially with how they flaunted this beauty so candidly.

Of course, two people caught the most attention, a woman with a body nothing short of stunning, and a fair beauty, modestly clothed, exuding elegance.

But as jaw-dropping as they were, no doubt they had an aura of standoff-ishness. Like untouchable beings.

Diana breathed in the fresh air, and relished the way it combed through her curled tresses, the new source of freedom and stress-relief running in her veins. She had looked out into the vast ocean, admiring the sparkle in the waters as the waves rolled towards her, the sea beckoning her to swim.

But she was still waiting for someone to come out as that person's servants informed her that they were still changing.

With their bags left to Akko's father to watch over under his large umbrella and lounge chair, the girl's proceeded to do anything as they wished for the day

Sucy had accompanied Lotte along the shoreline to pick up pretty shells and such, finding a mushroom shaped one with odd amounts of luck.

Ursula was stuck to watch Amanda as she yelled 'Freedom' and dashed off to splash in the water, the teacher frantically reminding her to stretch so she would not get cramps and such, and to watch where she was swimming since it could be dangerous.

The red head had chosen to add more panic to her teacher as she declared she'd take part in a long distance swimming competition taking place just nearby, pointing to a registration booth a few meters away from where they stood.

It was supposedly a yearly competition, sponsored by the inn.

With no other choice but to follow, the teacher had found herself dragged into participating as well, already lined up and in position with the rest of the swimmers as the announcer pointed to a barely visible buoy about five kilometers away in the water, floating in its place serving as the turning point for the swimmers.

A few boats had been stationed here and there as well, in case of emergency.

Ursula sighed, wondering what she had gotten herself into as she wore the goggles and swimcap provided after registration.

Just as the gun start was about to blow, a brown figure, shouted wait, running as she announced a last minute entry, the crowds cheering at the sight of her, but Ursula had no time to check and confirm whoever it was, just that she had sounded familiar.

"All swimmers to your positions!" The gun had been held up high, everyone preparing themselves for the signal. "Ready… set… GO!"

And what some would see as a frenzy of splashes, much like fish, were actually the mixture of good and okay swimmers, all racing their way to the top in this roughly ten kilometer- or so, race as was the usual distance for these things.

Ursula could only manage a small amount of her awareness for the rest of the competitors, as she was more focused on watching Amanda, who she had accidentally overtaken a moment ago and was now swimming beside, somewhere at the head of the whole group, just behind that brown bundle they had seen earlier.

Though the said bundle was pulling away from them faster, already leading this whole fray as she reached the turning point first, tapping it and turning back, Ursula only managing a small glimpse, and nearly swallowed salt water as she gasped in recognition, now exasperated that she had to keep an eye on, not one, but _two_ of her beloved students.

-But more on Amanda since her movements were getting slightly sloppy which was worrying if it was due to her getting tired.

Needless to say, by the end of the long distance swim, Amanda stood proudly on the little platform stage of the beach, managing to snag fifth place thanks to her athletic ability (plus pure luck), though she was looking quite exhausted, while Ursula stood at third, a bronze medal on her neck, as she didn't look the least bit out of breath, shocking the two male competitors at either side of her at second and fourth place.

What was more surprising to the witches- all five of them, the rest of the trio having watched the performance, and not to the rest of the audience was the proud beaming of a brunette Japanese as she accepted the gold medal, humbly, waving at the cheers she received.

"So, Miss Kagari, how does it feel to win your third consecutive win this summer? I mean, after only receiving bronze or silver before it." The announcer handed the mic to a dripping Akko, jovial in her win and looking refreshed rather than tired.

"Of course, it's awesome! And it really tells me my hard work was worth it."

The words Akko spoke… it seemed she was referring to other things, not only in swimming.

Ursula felt like tearing up. She would wait patiently for the day Akko would be able to say that about her studies in magic… She'd wait patiently. She knew it would happen. She was so sure.

That girl was a miracle in her life.

And now, there were more people to support her. She could do it.

All her hard work would be worth it.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

After claiming their prizes, they had a regroup, but Akko was now walking shyly, using Ursula as a shield to hide from a certain blonde.

Earlier, Diana was far too mesmerized by the brightness of Akko's joy that she hadn't paid much attention to the girl's swimwear. But now, now that she had been given enough time to take a good look, steam could be seen pouring out of her ears, as she tried, and failed to avert her eyes so many times.

"Wow Akko! I didn't know you could swim so well!" Lotte gushed over the gold medal, praising her friend for this surprising ability.

"I guess I joined a couple sports teams before entering Luna Nova. It just so happens that swimming was one of my favorites." Akko grinned bashfully, happy to show that she was good at something at least. "Well, my hard work paid off and now… well I'm a bit good at it."

"A bit?" Amanda chuckled, slinging an arm around Akko, bringing her out from behind their teacher, and shaking her, before releasing her as she met Diana's gaze that had trailed after her arm. "You were awesome!" She chuckled, avoiding the heiress' eyes. "Like you really are super fit, no wonder your body's like that, handling all those falls back at school." The comment was said with good intentions, and was accepted with such.

"That was quite the feat, Akko." Ursula smiled at her pupil who smiled back.

"You were cool too, sensei!"

"You really have a real fit body." Sucy commented. She then saw Diana walking away for a while from their group towards Akko's dad who had been standing nearby with their bags as she grabbed some cloth, from what the one-eyed witch could decipher.

"Thanks, Sucy… Sucy?" Akko replied embarrassed at the comment, but then confused as her friend was no longer talking to her.

"Ah, yeah." She turned her attention back to the group just as Diana had started coming back. Looking Akko over again, she whistled. "Yeah… you really do have a very good, fit body…" She grinned, making sure her voice was loud enough to be heard by someone before turning to the targeted blonde. "Right, Diana?"

"Wh-what is it?!" She glared, daring Sucy to say anything teasing.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you had anything to tell Akko since you seem to be looking at her weirdly, like in an annoyed way?"

Akko felt like she had received a punch to the gut at the news.

Diana was annoyed with her? Why?

"Well, yes- no! Akko, no I don't mean it in such ways, what I mean is…" Diana let out a huge breath, stepping closer to Akko, keeping her gaze leveled with appropriate places. She dared not look down.

Akko shivered at the contact of Diana's hands momentarily with her skin, before she was draped with a light blue shawl, contrasting the color of Diana's cheeks.

"I just wanted to know… did you really swim in _that?'_ ' She asked, referring to Akko's swimsuit, the compromise she had decided on with her mom. This elicited a blush from the girl, as she held the shawl tighter around her frame, nodding in gratefulness for Diana's concern as she did not trust her tongue at the moment.

Her red swimsuit was a black two-piece with red accents, her top almost resembling a sports bra, but with thinner straps, and her bottoms looked to be a skirt, a very short fitting one, but Akko assured that she was wearing swim shorts underneath.

"How chivalrous~" Sucy teased, going a bit closer to Diana to poke her. "And they say Chivalry is dead."

"That is… well if the person you… l-lo-like-" Diana caught herself, she wouldn't say those words… not until later tonight. "… of course you wouldn't want others to see them like that. Th-that is the sole reason you portrayed me as annoyed. I respect Akko, and I respect her choices, but it also means I respect her body and hope she'd be more mindful. I want her to know that." She told the brunette indirectly.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before both averted their gazes, as Sucy shrugged, now suggesting they go grab something to eat since it was nearly lunch time. Diana and Akko were thankful for the change in topic.

"We didn't get to hang out and play together much because _some people_ -" Akko and Amanda gulped. "Decided that they'd much rather go racing."

"Sorry."

After apologizing, both stomachs rumbled and the group shared a laugh, as Lotte led the way towards a beach house nearby that served meals, and everyone followed behind her.

Akko's dad was waving them over from the entrance, his task of watching the belongings taken over by a different servant, as he shouted that lunch was going to be his treat.

As Diana was about to follow as well, a hand tugging on her skirt stopped her.

Sparing a glance, she saw Akko's still flushed face, mirroring hers.

"Th-thanks, Diana. For being so thoughtful."

"You are most welcome." Diana smiled, this time waiting for Akko to start moving so that they could walk together, but the girl was still glued to her spot, prompting Diana to raise a brow. "Akko? Is something wrong?"

Her other brow soon joined the first as she was left wide-eyed, the brunette braving herself and grabbing the heiress hand, and pulling her in to land a kiss on the other's cheek before running in front of her, not releasing their joined hands and ended up dragging Diana all the way to the beach house, wondering what excuse they could give for how red their faces were… again.

Sunburn, perhaps?

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

The afternoon passed quickly enough, nothing more than a few games such as splitting watermelons, making sand castles (Sucy and Amanda created such realistically horrific creations.), and taking naps, were the happenings that took place.

Akko was laying on her side, curled up into a little ball with Diana's bag as a makeshift pillow. The heiress offering it since there was nothing more than a towel and a few clothes inside, and it was softer in comparison to the leather pack Akko was using.

The blonde was sat just beside the sleeping girl, hand occupied, one flipping the pages of a book, while the other combed through the brown tresses of the girl who kept inching closer to her every minute and had attempted to hug Diana's knees more than a few times.

The rest enjoyed their last few minutes, just sitting on the shore, close enough to the water that the waves could reach them as they watched the sinking sun.

Diana sighed in contentment.

The day was far too enjoyable that she would fear it all to be a mere dream, but with every breath- and snore, from the dear beside her, she felt each moment crystalize and embed into her mind that nothing could be fake or fabricated as long as Akko was with her.

"Diana…" She murmured, a smile tugging at the brunette's lips as her arm went back to hugging the area around Diana's knees. And this time, the blonde didn't remove that warmth.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Ryuu-chan!" Akko exclaimed as her passengers got down from the car one by one after dinner and getting ready for the main event of the night, the festival.

Ryuunosuke, the driver, gave an embarrassed grunt in return, trying not to meet his master's gaze as she used his pet name once more.

As he had been the one out of all the servants to spend the most time with the Young Miss, it was no wonder they were close. Still, he had yet to get used to the nickname.

"Please call me, Ryuunosuke, Atsuko-oujosama."

"Ryuu-chan…" Akko warned, and the man groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he conceded.

With his best smile, he took off his usual shades, bent down to her eye level and patted her head.

"Take care, Akko."

"Thanks. Bye-bye Ryuu-chan!" She waved, shutting the car door as the vehicle drove away, leaving the ladies to stand in awe at the grandeur of the celebrations.

"Everyone really looks really amazing! Like really!" Akko gushed for the –nth time since they had changed in their rooms.

"Akko, you've told us that so many times. And again, thank you… but stop. Amanda can't handle being called beautiful for too long." Sucy grinned, entering her teasing mode.

"Shut it."

Amanda, with her hair combed neatly, was clothed in a refreshing minty grin yukata with violet flowers printed on, a similarly-colored belt to match.

Sucy wore one in purple with a yellow sash, while Lotte wore a yellow one with a purple sash, the designs of the kimonos matching nicely.

Ursula had been given a fiery red one, hints of orange and yellow made up for a gradient looking regal robe. It had the look of autumn and fire. Her hair was pulled into a braided bun, held in place by chopsticks.

Akko turned to the last, but certainly not the least of her visitors.

Now Diana… she was quite the sight to behold. Akko had her eyes stuck to the british descendant, in a pale blue, sparkling Kimono with the theme of winter and snow, her hair pulled to one side, bangs pulled back as well and ended in a loose side-bun of sorts, the lily flower back in her hair.

Akko's mother had put make-up on all of them, just for fun, and it certainly did wonders in enhancing Diana's already gorgeous features.

Her cheeks were healthy looking, and her high cheekbones had been accented, her lips were made to look even more delectable than usual, and the blue diamonds she called eyes, popped out.

She was the picture of grace and beauty, and strength and a lot of things that Akko had running through her mind, all summed up in one thought.

" _ **Beautiful**_."

It was an unconscious reaction, but everyone could agree with Akko's statement as the admired Diana's form in Japanese traditional clothing.

"Thank you." Diana said in a near whisper. She gazed at Akko, also dressed for the occasion, and felt pleased with how the girl looked, so fitting in this setting. It was still quite the pleasant surprise to see her not dressed so gruffly or casually, and look the part of a young lady. "You look absolutely arresting as well. I can't take my eyes off of you."

And again, the rest agreed, taking the time to view Akko, dressed in Sakura-themed clothing that faded into red at the bottom, depicting the change in seasons from spring to summer. Akko had her hair loose and gathered at one side, bangs held back by pins, and away from her usual style.

"Can-Can you guys just stop staring? I'm not used to it either, okay? Looking like this." She tugged at the edge of her sleeve.

"I surely do not mind getting accustomed to such." Diana spoke up with an appreciative smile. "I'd very much like to see such a beautiful sight every day... if possible." She scratched her cheek, now feeling shy after all her honest words.

"I-I-" Akko tried finding a suitable reply as Lotte watched on with excitement, as if reading a volume of nightfall, and a scene was happening in real life. "I'm not too good with dressing myself up, though. And not too comfortable either." She said, the last part quieter than the rest. "Will that still be okay?"

"What do you mean?" Diana seemed genuinely confused as her honest feelings kept resurfacing. "As long as I see you, there will not be such problems." Akko looked at her curiously. "What I am trying to remind you of is that I've said it before, haven't I? You are the most beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes on, and I will only ever look at your beauty."

"Diana…"

"Akko."

"How bold." The poison-brewer snickered, ruining the moment as Lotte cried out her name, thinking of how much a waste it was since the atmosphere between the pair was so good.

"Shall we?" Akko beckoned with a smile to everyone, but only directing her gaze to Diana.

"With pleasure."

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

The mood had been set. The night was young, moon up in the cloudless sky, as the stars were barely visible from the lights of the bright festival grounds, traditional festival music heard from all around, blending with all the hustle and bustle. Stalls lined the street, various attractions and games, snacks and meals being sold along the long road.

Akko and her guests wandered around through the sea of people, careful not to get separated from each other in the huge population of festival goers.

Despite their cautiousness, bumping into other people in this crowd, or losing sight of one another, even though it might only be for a moment, was always unavoidable as the tourist group found themselves looking at the usual sheepish, clumsy Akko, bowing in apology to an older man, somewhere in his early twenties, a college delinquent perhaps, as he held a now empty container of what was supposed to be blue Hawaiian shaved ice.

" _Gomenasai… hontonii sumimasen deshita!"_ Akko repeated the bowing gesture, eyes tightly shut as she was ashamed to have shown this clumsy nature to her guests though they were well accustomed with it.

"Tsk." The guy glared at first glance towards the prostrated girl, but as he took in her features, Diana saw the change in his countenance, one she did not fancy.

Ursula gripped Diana's shoulder in a nervous way once the man had opened his mouth, speaking things to Akko and translating to the blonde, as she was the only one truly fluent in Japanese among the foriegn group.

"Diana… he's telling Akko that there are _other ways_ she can compensate for what she did." The professor whispered as the girls eyed the male and the rest of his posse warily, Diana stepping in a bit closer.

" _I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean_." Akko replied in Japanese, possibly realizing what was going on, and deciding to feign ignorance as she had been taught, and trying her best not to appear intimidated by the dangerous glint in the male's eyes. " _I need to go, but I really am sorry for bumping into you. If you need money to replace that, I'd gladly pay for it."_

" _Do you think the money was the issue? You embarrassed me, miss_." The man moved closer, prepared to grab the brunette's wrist. " _You will undo the embarrassment by letting me return the favor, but don't worry, it will be in a more pleasurable way."_

Diana felt her face contort into an angry expression as she tried to reach Akko before the man could touch her with her filthy hands.

"Come 'ere-"

-But she was beaten to the punch, well slap, as Amanda stepped in, hitting the man's hand away.

"My friend said she was sorry." The redhead glared into his eyes. "And she was kind enough to offer a reasonable compensation."

Though the boy could not understand the different language, he felt as if he could sense what she was saying.

Amanda turned to Diana as she pushed the wide-eyed Akko close to her, almost in an embrace, as they quickly stepped away at the proximity.

"You forgive her right?" Amanda's glare was one to be feared as she stared the man down, someone taller than her by at least five inches.

A woman's voice sounded from in front of him, translating those words for him to understand.

He nodded, wondering why he was so intimidated by a highschool-looking girl. Sensing something else behind her, his eyes drifted and landed on a fiery red, hidden behind the rims of glass, looking like death, ready to consume him.

" _Right_?" Amanda pressed, going up in his face, hand pushing his chest back. "I can't hear you." She whispered threateningly.

" _H-hai! W-wakatta yo… kuso._.." He raised his hands in defense, now backing off.

"Great." Amanda gave a sweet smile before it twisted into a scowl. "Now piss off."

Sucy clapped at the first-class entertainment as Lotte thanked their teacher and inquired with Amanda and Akko if they were both alright, the latter giving a soft affirmative, while the other teen raised her thumb proudly, wide grin on her face.

Diana, however, felt disappointed as she was not able to take action right away, her worry must have been holding a part of her frozen as she was rendered helpless, watching the scene unfold.

Akko had gotten in trouble again, and as she was usually the one to swoop in and rescue the girl- in varying situations, it seemed that things were different this time around, different in the sense that her feelings toward Akko had become stronger and were enough to grip her with fear for the other.

"Don't be so down, princess." Amanda spoke with a low voice that only the heiress could hear as she passed by her, ready to go in front as Ursula decided she'd take the lead and find a spot for them in time for the fireworks. "You may not have been able to do something earlier, but you certainly can now."

"?"

"I just felt the need to step in 'cause Akko is my friend. And so are you. If it was hard, then I got your back. No need to ask for help. That's what friends are."

Blinking away her negative thoughts, she stared at the lean back of the person she constantly bickered with, suddenly grateful to any god for such loyal friends.

Diana would have thanked her if she hadn't already scurried to the front, assisting Ursula in looking over other people's heads as they were taller than the rest, Sucy and Lotte also moving in front of the red-blue pair, following closely behind their teacher in order to offer some semblance of privacy.

Diana really was grateful.

But now, she was left to look at a shaken and slouched figure of the person her heart longed for, making it ache in a different, less favorable way.

"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, but still seemed upset. "I was hoping to be a good host and show you a good time, but I just did the opposite. I made you all worry, and Amanda and Ursula-sensei mad." She sounded as though she might cry, and Diana felt her throat run dry. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracked.

Swiftly, the prodigious witch, managed to recover her voice, wanting to make everything better, not wanting to have another setback tonight.

After all, it was going to become special.

"H-here" Diana held out her hand to Akko, not wanting to be pulled apart from the other girl lest she get lost. Truly no ulterior motive. Maybe.

Akko gave her hand a glance and then offered an appreciative smile, reaching her hand out to grab it, bringing it close to her face before planting a kiss on Diana's fingers as she turned the color of her love's eyes.

"I-If it is of any help, we can stick together… unless you prefer crashing into more people." Diana tried to be sarcastic, as Akko giggled at the failed attempt on the blonde's part. "This way you won't have to worry about me and keep turning around to check on all of us… A-and… I did ask you to hold my hand last night… and smile at me."

Their faces were sprinkled with pink as they recalled the previous night, Diana glowing more and more, a shining red. In her shyness, she attempted to turn her face away, but gentle fingers caressing the side of her cheek and prompting her to face Akko again, made her brave the embarrassment.

She found her wish granted as Akko showed her a bright smile, one of her favorite sights in the world. Diana's hand felt warm as it was squeezed tightly by Akko's free one, her heart in the same situation, warm and thumping, in the palm of the usual mischief-maker's hand.

"Thank you~." The girl sighed, leaning forward to brush their noses against each other, even if she had to stand on her toes to do so, Diana standing a good few inches taller than her. "You're absolutely, a hundred percent right. This is a date after all, isn't it?"

The blonde could only nod, tongue-tied and mesmerized by Akko's tender gaze.

"Hey, love birds. Now, don't go getting lost on us or anything." Sucy teased as the said pair was made aware of their current situation that the rest of their companions had been waiting for them patiently to follow as to not be apart and add more mishaps.

They both stepped a part, only a tiny bit, nodding as their blushes remained nearly permanent on their faces after so many returns.

They continued their festival adventure, stopping by stalls every once in a while to taste new food, and try their skills at various games, winning a few prizes along the way.

And the whole time, no matter what they did, neither Diana nor Akko released their joined hands.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Akko felt her phone vibrate in her small pouch as she chewed on some takoyaki that Diana had fed her. With her free hand, she dug her bag for it and saw the alarm blinking back at her telling her it was almost time for the fireworks- maybe in about twenty minutes.

Akko was glad she had thought to prepare early to take everyone to her special viewing spot and now tugged them along through the crowds again, leading them out and up a twisting road that led to the top of a hill.

It was a fairly long trek, about fifteen minutes up a poorly lit path, Akko helping Diana every step of the way, but after turning a curve, the witches found themselves looking over an expanse of festival lights, a glowing sea with twinkling stars above, and fresh clean air.

It was a jaw-dropping sight.

There was something akin to a balcony or terrace by the edge, stone benches lining the border and everyone had taken seat. Well, Amanda wanted to stand by the railings.

"So Akko, why are we in this deserted place?" Sucy, blunt as ever, asked.

"You'll thank me soon enough. After all," She grinned, hearing the sounds of countdown, before a brighter color of light flashed right before them. "These are the best seats in the house!"

She laughed good-naturedly at the entranced state of her guests as Lotte squealed in wonder at all the fascinating lights, the rest being more quiet in their admiration of the light show.

Even Akko was captivated, no matter how many times she'd seen them, they'd never fail to spirit her away into an enchanted state.

There was one person, however, who wasn't bedazzled by all the glowing lights, but rather, she was bewitched by the beauty beside her.

Out of reflex, she had squeezed the girl's hand, Diana watching Akko, cheers and all, like a child, sweat forming on her brow, hair sticking to her neck and face, with that smile that was beautiful as ever.

She was just absolutely breath-taking. And Diana would admit that over and over again.

With the attention far from them, Diana firmed herself, deciding it was the time. Now was the time.

In the most subtle way, she called for Akko's attention, her hand squeezing Akko's and tracing her thumb over the back of the brunette's while whispering her name.

It was a miracle the Japanese girl could hear her with all the booms and bang, but her ruby reds had granted Diana her undivided attention, looking slightly confused, but hidden in that was anxiety and anticipation for what she was hoping was _it_.

"Diana? What's wrong?" She tried her hardest to keep her voice leveled and composed, despite her excitement.

"Akko I'm ready."

Akko had smiled for her, held her hand in the festival, keeping her end of the deal. It was high time Diana did her share.

And those words were enough to make the girl's heart come to a complete stop, only to start racing so fast, it was almost painful.

This was it.

Diana's confession.

With a nod, she signaled the other to proceed, no longer having the strength to speak, as their hands linked tighter, gripping so hard they turned pale.

"Akko… for quite some time… I have been watching over you. And earlier on in our knowing one another, we did not exactly get along. But I was always drawn to you for some reason." Diana began, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I've realized I've held you in a different regard… After a while I realized it was love. And now, it's our second year in Luna Nova. We've grown closer… I know we have."

Akko nodded, urging the other to keep going.

"We have spent more and more time together. Tutor sessions, partnerships, library rendezvous?" Diana giggled bashfully. "And to tell you the truth, I embraced them all so closely to my heart. They were the best experiences of my life."

Diana took both of Akko's hands in her now, facing each other.

"I don't think I need to say more… because all the words in the world wouldn't amount to any of my feelings for you so… Akko…" It was coming, and Akko braced her heart for it, as did Diana, eyes tightly shut, hands shaking in nervousness, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my one and only? My first and last… because I doubt I'd find or even need someone that's not you."

There was no response, and a painful void filled Diana as she slowly opened her eyes.

And a more gut wrenching sight was shown to her.

Akko had begun crying.

"Akko?!" She asked worriedly, now thinking if she had gone wrong somewhere. She was about to release their hands when the brunette spoke up.

"N-No! Diana, Ahahahaha…" She took a moment to wipe away her tears. She then gave a smile that split from ear to ear. "It's just…You sound so serious. Almost like this is a proposal." Akko giggled, informing Diana that those were tears of joy, and never sorrow.

"It might as well be." Bashfully, Diana tightened her grip again, not being able to meet Akko's nervous gaze.

"D-Diana?"

Was she really saying something like this? Such a commitment to Akko; was it something she, Diana, was okay with having?

"I reiterate… Kagari Atsuko. I don't care if someone says they are better. I don't care if we get into messes… especially when they are caused by you." Diana had started, playing with their joined hands, swinging them side to side. She needed Akko to know this.

"Hey!" She received a playful hit for the last bit, causing her to smile.

"I will mind when we fight, but I will always try to make up with you because…"

"Because?"

Deep breath.

"To me, you are the best. Whatever problem, together or alone, we'll just have to go over it together. We might fight but I will never allow such things to break or come between us… I won't find or need anyone else. Just you. My one and only."

Akko felt a fresh wave of tears come back as one of her hands slipped free from Diana's, and went to cover her mouth, muffling the cries of happiness, despite them not being heard anyway due to the still ongoing fireworks.

Diana was ready. Far too ready. Her emotions now too strong to hold back any longer.

"Kagari Atsuko, I love you. SO, so much. Everything I said, and will say and do is my love for you." Finally the blonde says 'I love you'. She lets out all her feelings in those words, words that she swore not to use until now. Words reserved for this special moment. Reserved because they were far too special to just be thrown about.

They were words that could only be spoken to her world.

"No fair." The Japanese witch muttered, once her hiccups had died down, wiping away her tears on her sleeve.

"Whatever do you mean?" Diana asked, trying to make sense of things.

"I didn't get to tell you anything like that! I can't think of words to say. I don't know how to put my feelings into words…I'm not good at that, but I want you to know how much I love you too."

Diana felt so much warmth encompass her at that revelation. Akko's reply, her feelings. Though the blonde had already known they held mutual emotions for one another, hearing them expressed out in the open was too good to be true.

She smiled, knowing how to respond.

"I already know." She reassured. "I don't need too many fancy wordings, Akko. All I have ever longed for was for my reciprocated feelings. I know. I feel your love. So you don't need to say anything."

"But still-!"

"Then show me." Diana cut in boldly, now claiming a deeper blush. "Show me Akko."

The said girl's breath hitched in her throat as her freed hand was now lifted, shakily reaching for Diana's face.

"Show me how much you love me."

It was almost a dare. And Akko loved a challenge.

Akko leaned in to initiate, hand cupping Diana's cheek. Their breaths mingled for a few seconds, nerves all over the place, and with one last look of confirmation, Akko pushed through to meet her love's waiting lips

The kiss started slow, Akko's hands moved along Diana's face in a teasing caress with nails raking over the blonde's cheek and neck. Every inch of skin she touched left a burning feel in its wake.

The blonde gasped as she felt her counterpart run her tongue testingly against her bottom lip, to which she responded to by opening her mouth the slightest bit before her lips were ravished by the other.

Akko loved the addicting taste, immediately deciding that Diana tasted sweet, a refreshingly sweet taste, more delectable than the nectar and ambrosia consumed by the gods themselves.

Diana thanked the gods they were seated, for her legs were far too weak after that mind-blowing kiss.

They parted to allow a few breaths of fresh air for their lungs.

The speakers from below blasted the words of the announcer into the night air. The next set of fireworks would be the last. Diana slightly regretted not being able to watch them, though the fire burning in Akko's eyes were far more interesting than those.

"Where… did you…learn to do that?" She asked between puffs of air, as her forehead was now leaned against Akko's. Her lips pulled into a breathy smile, as her eyes remained close, hearing her heart drum louder than the beat from the festival, and feeling every heartbeat pound through her entire system.

"Practice?" She replied, feeling silly.

"What? With who?" Diana almost felt betrayed, if it weren't for Akko's adorable giggles, and sheepish demeanor.

"My pillow."

The two of them stayed like that a minute more, sneaking a glance at their companions who were still taken in by the final set of fireworks that now started.

Diana let Akko's hand go, before drawing closer and clinging to the front of her host's robes, her ear positioned against the girl's chest as she listened to a similar heart to hers, running so fast as she felt so safe and warm as Akko wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm happy." Diana whispered.

"W-well I am too." Akko replied, her hold tightening.

"Hehehe…" With a giggle, Diana shifted her head to look into eyes she loved so much. With all her sincerity and feelings, each and every little or large thing she felt for the girl, before, now and ever, she poured into words she'd be saying for years to come.

" _ **I love you."**_

Akko felt her heart go wild, hand now reaching to tilt Diana's chin up, eyes filled with an intense gaze as she stared Diana down. The blonde was being far too cute right now, and Akko's emotions towards her were not helping in the slightest to quell her desperate urges to just smother the heiress in all her love.

"Can I… kiss you… again?" She looked for much needed permission.

With a lift of a brow, almost as if she were saying 'are you really asking that?', Diana lifted a hand, snaking it around Akko's neck before it rested on the back of the brunette's neck, paying with loose strands of hair as she pulled her ever so close.

"Be my guest."

The moment was magical, the final display of light becoming their background. The sounds were all drowned out by their synchronized hearts, soaring and singing as their lips moved as one.

At that moment, Diana realized one thing. One interestingly amusing fact, but also endearing, so much so that she'd never forget it a day of her life. Though she doubted she'd forget anything when it came to matters Akko.

She realized it.

The Inn wasn't the only Hikari no Jukyo, not the only dwelling place of light.

The one who held the light of Diana's life, who made her feel warm inside. Her own dwelling place of light,

-Akko was her " _Hikari no Jukyo"._

As they separated, the brunette giggled, breathing in puffs of air, fireworks going off behind them, but everything was silent to them, only seeing, hearing, and feeling each other as they nuzzled, forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

The lights slowly dimmed, as the remaining sizzles dissipated into the young morning.

A new day, a new light. A new experience, a new place, a new emotion, a new heart.

The inn, Hikari no Jukyo. Her love, her personal dwelling place of light that held all the warmth she'd ever need in her life.

Even if she left, Diana knew, in this place, she'd always be safe to return, greeted by the exact same words she'd hear tonight, over and over again as many times as she could. For as long as she would live.

Akko offered one last smile, planting a kiss on her forehead as they stood up, ready to head back home, back to that Inn. To the place that had arms open wide. Diana would return to it, to the arms that beckoned her in, always home.

She knew she was welcome.

Leaning close to Diana's ear, Akko managed a whisper that would forever be engrained in Diana's mind.

" _ **Welcome, my love, to Hikari no Jukyo."**_

* * *

 **A/N: That… was bad. Well, Guess what? There might be a following chapter featuring the going home. Since like… uh… I still want to see a Jasna and Constanze who followed up and Akko's mom fawning over the little girl. Should I? Tell me! And I have whole cute scene planned out in my head!**

 **Did you enjoy? Like it? Nah? Reblog? Review? Thanks!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikari no Jukyo Chapter 3:**

 **A/N: HnJ part 3**

 **Well… Our journey on this request fic, which surprisingly became one of the favorites… wow… I did not expect that. croissantrose71 Thanks to you! Give yourself some credit on this! Is now… very sadly, coming to an end… maybe… see end note. ;) Well… Oh, but for the finale if you guys could reblog this and tag it "HnJ", I'd be really thankful, and it shows a lot T^T Since that is my abbreviation for this fic.**

 **Now… before anything. How did I come up with "Hikari no Jukyo" as a title? Just a little story to share. Don't worry, we're getting to what you like. Later. It's just below the A/N.**

 **So, first of all… This had absolutely NO title. But as I was in need of a name for the Inn, which was owned by the Kagaris, I searched up Akko's name background which shows on Wikipedia and stuff. Really. It meant light, child of light I think, well, her name means her character basically, if I recall correctly? Light and excitement and stuff, fire? I forgot XD, but well… It sounded catchy, thus I decided to put it as the title, since well… they stay at the place… then came the idea for chap2's ending which was… "Akko was her Hikari no Jukyo" and it was so fun doing, "Welcome my love, to Hikari no Jukyo." So now everything makes sense… I think.**

 **Kagari Akko kind of relates to light and stuff, so the Dwelling place of light, Hikari no jukyo is like… just a fancy way of saying "Akko's House." Or I guess the "Kagari's house".**

 **XD This realization is hilarious for me.**

 **Ok so I entitled this chapter "I love you", because every scene… well there's an "I love you.". So… yeah.**

 **hermaeu5mora Finally, yes? r-lon, thank you so much for the checks, you're a lifesaver.**

 **To everyone else… well…**

 **Reviews?**

 **Littlefoxesfire: Thank you! This is the continuation.**

 **truefortune: It's _almost_ done, thank you for reading.**

 **Wolfy Schnee... aww I wanna keep going too, but... y'know. Pending prompts.**

 **Guest: This is more... I hope**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Thank you for your kind words~ I hope you enjoy this one too!**

 **SupeR: ... thank you T.T**

 **Seki108: THAT IS A VERY GOOD IDEA**

 **TAWOGfan2000: MOAAARRRR-**

 **Anyway, enjoy ? Though this seemed significantly shorter than the rest.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

 _Ephemeral._

 _A transitory feeling._

 _An emotion so unstable, so… hard to put faith in. Something you can just lose, be afraid to lose, knowing you will lose it._

 _This was what the blonde feared would be the main characteristic of this moment. Fleeting._

"This is real, Diana… This is _forever."_

 _And all those doubts were swiftly erased by a most reassuring existence._

 _It may have been that shaky breaths, sweaty palms and swollen lips were all that was left from the vividness of memories of touches and kisses._

 _They might not have had a physical proof, but the memories would have to last longer than those things if Diana still craved reassurance._

 _They say nothing lasts forever._

 _But…_

 _Kagari Atsuko looked to change that._

 _Proving those words everyday would become her mission… It would be accomplished easy as she had said it. Refreshed with everyday reminders that would simply be impossible to forget._

 _With kisses, hugs, intimacy… warmth-_

 _LOVE._

" _ **I love you."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Many have claimed that 'I love you' has become an easier set of words to throw around, and the more they are said, the less significant, the less meaningful, the less sincere they become.

If everyone could so easily give and show their emotions every day without feeling the hardships of expressing them, they may not mean them at all.

"That's not true." Some witch from Luna Nova, mischievous and amazingly truthful, spoke with conviction.

"You say it because you mean it. You can only say it if you mean it , right? So what's the point in saying it at all if you don't?"

And those words could have shocked many, or annoyed many at the naivety.

"I believe that when I say the words ' _I love you'_ , I believe in my feelings that drive me to say it." She smiled proudly. "And besides, I would regret every single day I wouldn't say it, all the more if I miss it a day and into forever."

A solemn sad thought.

"So say it as much as you can, while you can. It's such a waste to regret it when you can't."

"These words are not to be thrown freely without feeling, but expressed freely with all the emotions in the world."

It is never wrong to say…

" _ **I love you."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"You ruined the make-up."

Akko looked up from staring at their joined hands swinging along with each stride they took on the way down from the hill of remembrance, loving the way they fit and melded together perfectly, wanting to capture the hold in a photograph for remembrance.

She laughed sheepishly, scratching her cheek with her free hand as she looked at Diana. "I didn't really like wearing it anyway."

"I liked it though. You were simply exquisite with it." The heiress gave her hand a squeeze before bringing Akko's hand to her lips and planting gentle kisses on each finger, before kissing her wrist, her lips staying a tad longer there.

"Only with it?" Akko said with faux-disappointment, pulling a pouty face on Diana, who hummed contemplatively. Akko felt slightly annoyed, pulling the blonde close then bumping their shoulders together, sending Diana stumbling off, but catching her last moment, holding her securely.

"No… Of course not." Diana laughed, voice tinkling and light. Soon though, the giggles died down and she turned completely serious, staring into the eyes that constantly compelled her to give all her love away to the owner before trailing down to glance at pink, enticing lips. "You're always beautiful."

"Diana…"

They were lucky everyone had gone ahead and walked in front, giving them much appreciated privacy, otherwise, Diana would never have had the gall to dare something so intimate under watchful eyes of an audience.

She kissed Akko.

Long, deep, loving, sensual, she gave into her intense feelings and let all of her pent-up emotions free, giving Akko something she knew they both wanted, she pushed their lips together, teaching them to dance to a rhythm, a song they never had danced to before.

And Akko loved every thrilling second of it, feeling her body warm up in all the love, soaking up all Diana's feelings thrown at her and returning full-force.

Parting with a pop, in dire need of air, Diana's dazed eyes accompanied her hand in trailing along the brunette's bottom lip, rubbing it, wiping off any remaining saliva before planting a softer, shorter kiss, but with as much love as there was in the one before it.

" _ **I love you."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

The rest had immediately retired to their rooms upon arrival at the inn, claiming that the night had worn them out and most wanted to hit the sack as soon as they could.

Most meaning, not Diana.

The blonde _insisted_ she take Akko back to her room, if only for the walk to provide her more minutes to waste away- no, spend wisely by the girl's side.

The corridors were dimly lit, filled with only the sounds of tapping feet with the background of silence, not one word uttered, but every thought and emotion felt.

Akko stopped in front of that familiar wooden door, sighing, before turning to face Diana with a sad parting smile.

"You know… I hate to think how much sadder it will be when we part longer than tonight." Of course she referred to a time approaching so surely, so soon and Diana gave their joined hands a small squeeze, heart clenching in longing and sorrow.

"I don't want to leave." She muttered, eyes so expressive and upset, her words meant not only for tonight, but for a day they wished wouldn't happen, but knew was inevitable and needed to happen.

"Do you think I _want_ you to leave?" Akko giggled, eyes drifting to their hands as she smiled at the sight. "But you have to." She sang out, voice wavering.

"Do I really?" Diana whined, the sound so unbecoming of her as she drew nigh to Akko, enveloping her in her arms, rocking them both back and forth. "I am against it, and I honestly oppose the thought."

Akko giggled, burying her nose through fluffy strands of white and light green, inhaling the enriching scent, kissing through them before reaching her lover's cheek.

"Yes you do, and yes, I know you don't like it either." She laughed some more at the pout before she brought her arms to rest around Diana's shoulders, bumping their foreheads and noses together.

"Good night, My Warm Diana~." She hummed against her girlfriend's cheek, lips leaving a small trail to her jaw before planting a small smooch on her cheek.

"Aww…" Diana frowned, a little playful with her next comment. "You missed a spot."

Akko may have rolled her eyes, but the implications were just too adorable as she giggled breathily against Diana's plump reds, giving them their desired action, biting for extra spice.

"Good night, love. For real this time, okay?" Akko pinched Diana's cheek as the blonde sighed in bliss, leaning into the now gentler touch as the other witch cradled her face lovingly.

"Good night, my personal 'Hikari no Jukyo'." Diana chuckled, and Akko giggled along with her, confused and amused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She pinched Diana's nose this time, before kissing it for healing.

"It means I want to come home to you."

Akko was quiet, feeling a bit overloaded and emotional, a few tears forming at the corners of her eyes which made Diana gasp in surprise, desperately wiping them away.

"What's wrong?" She questioned frantically.

"Nothing… just- I want you to come home to me too." Akko murmured as Diana planted another comforting kiss on her lips. "I will always welcome you back with open arms."

"And parted lips?"

Akko laughed at the suggestion, running her thumb over Diana's pair of delicious lips over and over, leaving them tingly and warm.

"If you want?" She replied, shaking her head at the cheesiness they were both displaying as well as their silliness.

"I would love that." Diana whispered, sighing as she knew time was slipping by and they both had to get to bed. But- one more comment couldn't hurt. "I would love that as much as I love you."

"Hmmm?" Akko blushed at that, but grinned widely.

"Oh, no… forget that thought." Diana hummed contemplatively. "I'd love you much more."

Akko would argue with any judge who would say otherwise as she strongly believed Diana deserved that one big kiss from her, of course the heiress couldn't help but smile all throughout, their teeth clashing a bit.

"Good night." Akko breathed, slapping the Cavendish's shoulder lightly before turning her around and pushing her in the direction leading back into her own room, Akko sliding her door open and entering just in case Diana baited her to prolong their already extended good nights.

"Sleep well, love. Sweet dreams and Good night." Diana relented, giving a curtsy before looking into Akko's deep red eyes and drowning herself in them. "I love you."

It was simply irresistible, Akko running to her, one last hug, one last kiss, she swore, whispering, "See you in the morning." While Diana simply nodded, holding Akko for a few seconds more before releasing the girl and allowing her repose for the night.

At the same time, both in their hearts and out loud, they spoke.

" _ **I love you."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Morning came too soon, some would say. Amanda still desired more sleep as they had turned in quite late that night and even Ursula requested a few more minutes to sleep in, eye bags in place while Lotte looked perfectly fine, used to all-nighters from reading so much, and Sucy was well… Sucy.

Diana wasn't faring any better either, nearly staying awake all night after all the interactions, all the intimate ones replaying in her mind over and over again driving her mad with embarrassment and love, overflowing for her clumsy counterpart.

Gosh, she was so deeply in love with Akko.

Which was probably no problem as their family motto was "Affection".

And maybe that was the sole reason she willed herself up, if only to be able to see the girl soon as she was able, and believe her, she was a very capable person.

In one of her night gowns, she tried to sneak out of her room as subtly as she could, jumping a bit as Sucy's voice echoed through the quiet room.

"Please keep your PDA to a minimum." Diana nearly yelped, realizing they had been seen, as she turned her head around to see the potion-maniac sitting peacefully by the window, drinking something in a mug. "Last night was just allowance since it was special."

Diana nodded, grateful for the consideration and warning as Sucy waved her hand, shooing the girl off, out and hurriedly, reminding her of how desperately she wanted to see Akko.

If it were not allowed to run in lengthy hallways, even here, Diana was already in trouble, and twice now. She didn't care however, the more she hesitated, the longer it would take to see Akko.

Besides, feeling the wind in your hair, that cold morning air was refreshing.

Now, reaching their dining area, Diana could smell traces of a meal in the making. Pancakes, butter, bacon, sunny-side-up eggs, scrambled eggs? The smell of Hot chocolate- maybe that was what Sucy had been drinking, and maybe the smell of some fruits.

But then there was this unmistakable scent that drew her in closer.

Like a dog, Diana followed the guiding of her nose to some sweet, flowery, free fragrance. Her eyes nearly shut as her feet wandered aimlessly till she found her nose buried in the sweet soft, tickling threads of brown hair, nuzzling into it as she blew near the girl's ear causing her to yelp.

"D-diana!" She knew the culprit without looking, that familiar warmth wrapping around her in a hug as the heiress' hands encircled her waist.

"Good morning~." She whispered into the cook's ear, planting kisses on her cheek, squeezing tighter. "I'm happy to see you." Diana murmured against Akko's shoulder as the girl giggled, face red.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too, but as you can see," Akko tried wiggling against the grasp of the unrelenting prodigy who refused to let go. "I'm kind of in the middle of something important." She smacked Diana's hand lightly, rubbing it consolingly afterwards.

"More important than me?" Akko gaped at the puppy eyes, not imagining in a million years that Diana Cavendish would dare try that type of bribery.

"That's underhanded." Akko frowned, transferring the eggs on the pan to a plate beside her. "Fine, I just finished anyway." The brunette gave in, turning off the stove and gas, before rotating inside her girlfriend's grasp till they came face to face.

Diana smirked, happy at her win as Akko cupped her face, rubbing her palms and squishing pinkish cheeks together, before pinching them outward, then rubbing them tenderly again. Red eyes met with blue ones as they drew closer together, lips meeting in a kiss, the heiress humming against perfect lips.

"Good morning." Akko greeted, smiling so brightly as she rested her head against Diana's chest.

"Good morning." The blonde responded, putting her chin atop her partner's head.

"I love you." Akko spoke, kissing the place above Diana's heart over her shirt, making the organ flutter against its cage.

One of her hands went to tilt Akko's face upward before planting more soft kisses on the girl's mouth, never wanting to give up the addiction she had now developed to them.

" _ **I love you."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Akko was having a field day, laughing endlessly at her friend because Sucy had finally been released from her pale complexion and was donning a gorgeous tan.

"Look at your own girlfriend, she tanned too." The mushroom-enthusiast retorted, not really caring that she was Akko's laughing-stock, but also needed a bit of revenge.

Because she was Sucy Manbavaran. She loved getting the last laugh.

"Yeah, and it only makes her look all the more gorgeous." Akko grinned, slightly embarrassed at her own honest words, but proud of the beauty she could call _hers_.

She saw Diana in the distance, bantering and exchanging opinions with Amanda and their professor.

The couple's eyes met, and at the same time, their lips moved to form silent words, expressing what they felt at all times.

" _ **I love you."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"Miss Cavendish, may I have a word?"

The blonde magical genius felt a shiver run up her spine as she froze midway in hugging Akko at her father's deep and unnaturally strict voice.

"Y-yes, of course… I.. I shall remove myself from your daughter." She bowed, releasing Akko who tried to reach for her wrist, but was stopped by a pointed glare from her own father to which she backed down.

"Let's talk in the other room."

Akko felt very nervous. The click of the lock to the side room sounded through the now quiet living area, Akiko looking like she knew something and gesturing to Akko to follow her and listen in by the door.

But as her mother whispered what was about to occur, Akko slapped her forehead in exasperation, wanting to barge in on her father's ridiculous shenanigans and means of amusement.

"It's fine." The older brunette assured. "Also, if she can handle this, it proves she really loves you."

Akko decided to give her father a chance, and obeyed the request of her mother.

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Diana was bathing in her own cold sweat, legs tucked below her and hands balled into shivering fists on her lap, back straighter and stiffer than her already usual straight and stiff posture.

"Diana Cavendish." The deep voice bellowed in her ears.

"Yes?!" She answered, loud, clear, scared.

"I will be getting straight to the point." Kentarou looked her square in the eyes, impressed that at least her gaze never wavered. "What are your intentions with my beloved daughter?"

Diana choked on her saliva despite expecting that comment. Sure, she had admitted it to the girl's mom, but this was Akko's _father._ And gods knew that those were terrifying beings.

"I-I!" She tried braving it, looking the man in those familiar red pools, the similarities to other red jewels calming her somewhat. She sucked in a deep breath, knowing there was no point in trying to hide something like love.

Also, she wanted the formal permission to have Akko by her side.

"Sir," She addressed him, an air of her usual seriousness around her. "I would like to date your daughter." She said the words clearly, before lowering herself to the ground, waiting for the final verdict.

"And what makes you think you can take care of her? What makes you so sure that you will not tear her heart apart?"

Diana gulped, the beads of sweat on her brow increasing. She tried to be rational, thinking of her answers carefully.

"I, sir, Umm…" Stuttering was rarely associated with Diana, but the immense pressure she felt killed her inside. "I, I can't promise that I won't hurt her. Things like that are just inevitable in relationships."

Ken remained quiet, allowing Diana a chance at explaining. He was surprised when the girl's nervousness dissipated, replaced by a warm loving look in her eyes as she stared into the distance, smling softly.

"But sir, what I do know, and am totally assured of, is that…" She looked the man square in the eye before, once more, prostrating herself before him. "I love your daughter very much. May I have the honor of dating her?"

"…"

Diana gripped the hem of her clothes tightly, nails digging deep into her palms, waiting for an answer- or any sound at all!

She felt as if she had been slapped in the face, laughter ringing wildly in her ears.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh dear, my, my… Wow, you are… so serious? I guess it was to be expected, but… Well." Kento stood them both up before wrapping Diana in a bone-crushing hug. "That seriousness means you'll be taking very good care of Akko." He patted her on the back, proud. "Welcome to the Kagari Family."

Diana's relief flowed out in tears as her knees gave out and she now sat on one of the floor cushions, disbelieving and shocked, breathing heavy.

"I knew you'd say yes."

The heiress looked up to see to identical women by the door, one playfully grinning; the other, worried and relieved at the same time.

Of course, the younger Kagari female immediately rushed to her side, cupping Diana's cheek.

"You okay? My dad didn't scare you too much, right?" Akko looked into her eyes, concern all over her features and Diana enjoyed the loving attention, before Akko glared at her father, than gazed upon Diana again.

"I'm fine. Just a bit… shaken up, I suppose." She said, leaning forward into Akko's chest, inhaling her scent, before remembering they had an audience, Akko's parents to be exact. That fact alone made her jerk away so fast, she nearly had whiplash.

"Diana?!"

"Oh? What's this?" Akiko grinned, going closer to poke both girls. "Don't tell me…" She gasped in faux shock. "How far have you two gone?!"

Akko gaped, blushing fifty shades of red, and Diana felt as if she could just faint.

"We-WE, no! Mom, we haven't-, there's nothing like that, Diana is, I'm!"

"Ahahahaha…" Akiko burst into fits of laughter, slapping her husband's back painfully enough. "I was teasing dear." She waved a hand, still laughing at the stupefied expressions of the youngsters.

"But really," Kento cut in, serious as always, just before dropping lethal grenades into the play field. "At least we won't have to worry about teen pregnancy. Or does magic allow that?"

"Dad!"

"Oh, but mind you, we do expect grandkids."

Diana fell over, Akko panicking as she shooed her naughty parents off to tend to her lover, now resting her head on the brunette's lap.

"The… the pressure, they expect grand… teen preg-"

"Diana, love, please calm down." Akko smoothed out her hair, wiping away the perspiration on her forehead, planting a kiss on it. "We'll be fine. A-and those things are too far ahead." Akko looked away, blushing.

"Akko."

Again they became lost in one another's eyes, faces drawing closer and closer.

"Thank you." Akko whispered against Diana's lips, just before they touched.

"For what?" Diana replied, reaching her hand up to rub along Akko's cheeks.

"For answering the way you did. For being so brave for me." Akko kissed her again, hand entwining, playing together. "For loving me."

Diana brought their joined hands to her lips, kissing Akko's.

"Well, of course I'd answer the way I did… we both know why."

She smiled softly, urging another kiss from Akko.

" _ **I love you."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"Kyaaaa! Look, look! Ahhh, so cute!"

Constanze's brows furrowed deeply as her robot complained about the master being treated as a small child by the japanesse woman, who had picked her up, reminding the mechanic of a similar situation with Akko before. She waved her arms about, Akiko twirling her around in the air. Really like mother, like daughter.

"Akko-chan! Look, look! She's adorable!"

"Yes, mom. I can see that." Akko laughed at her mother's excitable nature, not that she could say much as she had inherited the same character.

"Aww… I wanna adopt her! What do you say to a younger sister, Akko."

"No! Mom, you can't! As cute as Constanze is, you can't!" Akko reprimanded, taking the little techno expert away from her mother's stifling grasp, placing her back down, holding a thumbs-up to reply to the girl's grateful gestures.

"Fine." She pouted, before grinning. "But maybe… Diana-chan~ About the grandkids-"

"Mom!"

Diana laughed at the mother-daughter antics, amused. The pair was cute and endearing, very much so for Diana.

Now, the group had begun put together their plans for today, as Constanze and Jasminka had finally arrived to join them, despite it only being for two days.

They'd certainly try to make the most out of it.

But while everyone was discussing such plans, Diana attempted to spirit Akko away to a nearby corner, hoping to get a moment alone before they had group activities and she wouldn't have the chance to do these things any longer.

"Diana?"

Akko found herself smothered in affection and kisses, trying to keep up with Diana's frantic love, before they had to head back as Akiko's voice was calling for them.

They tried to fix themselves up, not looking suspicious in the slightest.

The group decided to go back to the beach the first day, then maybe do a hike in the early morning. With that agreement in place, everyone went off to change, Akko's mother taking the two new members along to choose their swimsuits.

But before the couple could separate, Diana pulled Akko in to kiss her on the cheek, whispering in her ear as they parted.

" _ **I love you."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

The hike had been marvelous. Extremely fun.

Besides the usual mishaps cause by none other than Akko, it was an invigorating experience, exploring the wild, touching wild animals, squirrels, small birds and the like (All of whom seemed to be Akko's woodland-creature friends.).

Akko had a lighter burden in food preparation this time, as Jasminka was here to lend a helping hand, and Diana had basic kitchen skills to help the pace move along nicely.

It was delicious, refreshing and fulfilling.

But now that that was done and over with… The night that was left, these moments were for the guests to pack up, ready to go home.

A knock interrupted the Cavendish girl, currently folding her clothes before placing them neatly into her bag, taking a break from her work to address her visitor.

"Come in."

The culprit knocked once more, before speaking in a strange, funny voice, tickling Diana's humor.

"Ms. Diana Cavendish? I am Kagari Atsuko." The brunette tried to speak in as deep a voice as she could, doing her best act at being professional.

"Yes, Miss Kagari? And what business might you have here?" Diana replied, straightening up her posture as she sat on her bed, legs crossed over one another as Akko neared her, sitting on her legs in front of Diana.

The mischief-maker grinned, before opening her mouth.

"I would like to apply for a position in your heart."

Diana tried not to reveal just how much that comment made her heart flutter, emotions going wild. "Oh?" She replied in an amused tone, face betraying nothing. "What are your qualifications?" She decided to play along at least, if only to see where this was going.

"Well… "Akko approached closer, standing before the heiress and reaching out for Diana's hand, kissing it before pulling Diana to her feet, twirling the blonde around. "I am quite the cook." She started counting her 'skills' on her fingers. "I am athletically inclined, and I can send you flowers and all that for the rest of your life."

"Anything else?" Diana asked, genuinely interested to know more. "What major thing can you contribute to my heart?" She inquired, wanting to know how much deeper Akko's love ran for her, and she already felt it to be quite deep.

There was a pause in the air, but then the Japanese placed a hand on her partner's waist and bringing Diana close, hugging her, listening to her heartbeat as Akko kissed her exposed collarbone.

"I can love you forever with all of mine."

Diana found it simply irresistible, kissing Akko again.

It took them a few moments and then some, seconds ticking by, turning into minutes as their session stretched out for a time unidentified.

Diana sucked on Akko's lower lip, earning her a small pleasing sound from her girlfriend as she tightened her embrace.

As they finally parted, a thin string of saliva connecting them, Akko looked broken all of a sudden, and in turn, Diana felt hurt for her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'll miss you." The words were spoken in a sad whisper, murmur, the Inn's owner shifting to hug Diana from behind with arms around the girl's waist, swaying lightly as Akko hummed more tunes to her.

Now Diana felt like crying, remembering that they'd have to live apart for a while, only being able to see each other at school anymore.

Sure, there were ways of them staying together, Diana renting a room in this Inn, but she'd feel as though she'd get special treatment and would have overstayed her welcome.

Plus, she needed to go home.

Nevertheless, the tiny whimpers pulled at her heart as she brought the smaller hands that held her, up to her lips, kissing them.

"I'll miss you too."

And she hated the feeling of having to say goodbye to someone she loved.

-But Diana remembered something, something to make this parting more bearable, and in a flash, she dug through her bag, taking out a small black box, brand name engraved on it as she took Akko's hands, the other confused as she was led to sit on the bed with Diana.

"Diana?"

"Akko." The prodigy spoke, taking Akko's left hand into hers after opening the box, revealing to small silver bands.

"Diana?!" The brunette's heart swelled, tears welling up again as she cried, finding it difficult to accept such things.

Inserting the silver promise ring onto Akko's pinky, Diana's name carved neatly onto it, the heiress proceeded to pepper that finger with kisses, leading up to hand, then wrist, forearm, shoulder and even higher up, following Akko's anatomy, planting kisses on her collarbone, neck, jaw and cheek. She even kissed Akko's ear, moving in to place her lips on that cute button nose, up to the forehead and back down to the final destination, Akko's lips.

After completing her journey, she looked into Akko's hazy eyes, still registering everything that had just happened. "This is as much as I can do slowing down." Diana admitted, bashful and slightly put-off by herself. "But I really, I sincerely want everyone to know you are mine, and I am yours."

She cupped Akko's cheek, running her thumb over it as Akko's tears rolled down in minute rivulets, tainting Diana's skin with sweet drops of rain.

"Diana… You are… are you sure?" Akko was still at the point of questioning whether all of this was real or not, but her girlfriend's insistent nodding spoke all the answers clearly.

"I'll wait for the day I can put a real one on you." She spoke again, referring to the ring. "Not there," She kiss the adorable pinky. "But here." She placed a lingering kiss this time on Akko's ring finger.

Akko giggled, making Diana curious as to what was so funny.

"You sure like kissing my hands."

"Well, they certainly are beautiful." Diana smiled, loving the laughter unique only to Akko. "Just like the rest of you."

Akko felt another Diana-induced blush coming on, as the cause of it licked her lips hungrily while staring at Akko's.

"And they aren't the only things I like kissing."

Their faces drew near again, and for who knows what time this was, they kissed. The felt their words put into action, into feelings.

" _ **I love you."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

It was fun, the last few hours together before all the guests had to ride the van with the Kagari's, Ryuunosuke taking them to the airport.

It would be a lie to say no tears were shed, but it was still as happy as a parting could get. No good byes were said, simply 'See you later.' And that was a promise Diana took to heart as she waved goodbye, riding up the escalator with her suitcase, willing herself to stay still and not run back into Akko's arms and reassure her she wasn't going anywhere.

Alas, fate was decided and they must separate for the time being.

It was truly puzzling, Diana had not felt the least bit jetlagged, and that was a true wonder- though, she could also say it was mainly due to the fact her mind had been occupied by other things such as how she missed Akko among other thoughts.

Even as Anna and other servants had come to pick her up and give her a pleasant welcome home, she found herself, guiltily, only half as excited as she would have been usually.

Her glumness continued throughout the night, into her quarters as she tried to count sheep as a means of falling asleep.

A ring broke her noisy peace.

"Hello, love." Diana didn't even need to check the digits on the smartphone she had bought, just for occasions such as these. If this was the only way to keep in touch with the love of her life, the cost was a tiny thing compared to the utter joy of hearing the girl's melodic voice.

" _ **I miss you."**_

And Diana's heart ached.

She felt tears trying to fight their way out, wanting release, and she had never felt this much pain or longing before. The dire need to touch and hold someone. Only Akko. Only she made Diana go mad with need and want.

"I miss you, too." She replied, her emotions overflowing unbearably into her voice, into the call.

Talking for hours about anything really was Diana's only way to relieve that longing, if only for these few short moments, though she knew she'd crave even more after this, like a drug that you tried to abstain from, but upon tasting it, you'd need more in your system.

That was just how addicting Akko and her love was.

Even the virtual hugs, and the phone kisses lightened and burdened Diana's heart.

Just as they bid each other good night, Diana would dare not forget these words, waiting impatiently for the next time she'd be able to speak them out loud, face to face again.

"Akko?" It was so painful, only hearing the girl's voice, unable to touch her, feel her warmth and kisses.

"Yes?" Indeed it hurt so much, but she'd endure… a few weeks, a few months. They would meet again, that was for certain.

" _ **I love you."**_

" _ **I love you too."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

A new semester, a new time for students to learn new lessons, get assigned new partners, teachers, classes. A fresh start again.

And here, with the wind blowing gently through blonde strands awaiting just outside the gates, Diana tapped her foot against the pavement, counting down the minutes to Akko's arrival, her internal stopwatch resetting once more as Akko was still missing from her arms.

She gasped, surprise falling from her lips as she was momentarily blinded before a much desired, melodious sound filled her ears, a sweet, flowery fragrance wafting into her nose, and warm touches sent shivers down her spine.

Akko had infiltrated her senses.

Diana turned to the girl, seeing the witch she had missed so dearly, enveloping her in the tightest embrace they've had yet.

"I missed you so much."

Akko only smiled, cupping Diana's cheek, an action the heiress had been dreaming of for so long, and her next wish was about to be granted, the pair leaning in at the same time.

They were about to start a new life, school life, love life, again. Together.

Parting, that familiar murmur against each other's lips filled Diana with life again, fully intent on making the most of living in the same place at the same time.

She took Akko's hand in hers, leading her into the building and into the gates, winding through hallways and stairs to reach their favorite place, the library.

Trapping Akko against the shelves, the couple shared a smile before diving in to their last few moments of private time before the bell would ring.

Their matching promise rings glittered in the morning sunlight, reflecting its early rays that seeped in through the windows.

Diana embraced Akko tightly, her heart speaking everything for her, placed into words.

" _ **I love you."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Diana thought she would be the one to do it.

She seriously believed it would be her.

But now, in her seat, crying her heart out as she stared at the figure knelt before her, golden ring sparkling with that beautiful diamond that matched her eyes, lover's name engraved on it, Diana admitted it was nice to be on the receiving end of such things.

In the end, Akko was the one who proposed. After her amazing trials with Diana's family, she had finally gotten them to accept her, and here she was, living with her dream

And her dream had always been Diana.

Diana cried so much she ruined her make-up and hair, but Akko thought she was still the most beautiful lady in the world. She was so proud and happy, and loved Diana more and more each passing second as the Cavendish head could barely reply, head nodding rapidly as she jumped into Akko's arms, hugging her tightly, kissing her all over as she completely forgot about the ring and was more content on drowning herself in Akko and her warm embrace.

Akko laughed, trying to return as many kisses as she could, before settling Diana back into her chair, presenting the ring again as Diana held out her own hand once more, still teary and tussled.

"This time, I'll be the one to give you a promise for a lifetime." Akko vowed, kissing Diana's hand, doing the same pattern as her now-fiancée had done all those years ago with the promise rings.

And again, Akko finds her hands full of blonde hair and kisses, her face probably marked all over, but she didn't really mind.

It was time to become happier than she already was.

It was time for them to join into the family they wanted to be.

It was time to welcome Diana home, cook her breakfast and all that.

It was time to say it again. Though revised, as Akko giggled, speaking such nostalgic words.

" _ **Welcome my love, to your personal Hikari no Jukyo."**_

" _ **I love you."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

 **A/N: So… want an epilogue to show proposal? And Wedding? I mean, I'm up for it?**


End file.
